To Woo A Married Man
by Kiya Sama
Summary: *COMPLETE*(AU) Faye Spiegel's world is shattered as she realizes that she cannot bear children. She watches hopelessly as her marriage begins to crumble. How far would she go to reclaim back the man that she has given her heart and soul to?
1. Fuan (Uneasiness)

**TO WOO A MARRIED MAN**

**_Disclaimers:_**_ All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own, so please don't bother trying to sue me. The fiction, however, is purely mine. So please, let me know before doing anything with it. Thanks! ^_^_

_This is my first Cowboy Bebop fic and it is completely AU (Gomen, all you hardcore fans), but I just wanted to write up something a bit different. Enjoy!_

~ denotes thoughts

// previous events (conversations)

**PROLOGUE:**

He hadn't said a word.

_They_ hadn't said a word.

Bang. Slam. Crash. The only sounds that erupted from the otherwise dead kitchen. She went about in automated movements. Dice. Chop. Slice. Fry. Stir Fry. Just the way he liked it.

~ He hates me. ~

The thought alone made her hands tremble and she quickly sucked in a harsh breath, willing her turbulent thoughts to disappear.

_// I am really sorry, Mrs. Spiegel. There is nothing we can do for you. //_

~ Damn them…~

_// Perhaps you should try adopting some children…? //_

Pitying eyes. She hated those pitying eyes. They secretly laughed at her. She had almost heard it. They had been mocking her.

~ Damn them all to hell! ~

_// You will never be able to bear children. //_

~ Never…~ "Never…"

She stole a quick glance at the silent figure. He occupied space, that's all. He had not made a sound. His lanky frame draped lazily across the wooden chair. What could he say? What did she expect him to say?

~ I am so sorry, Spike…~

He wasn't looking at her. He hadn't really looked at her since the fateful announcement. And why should he? She was…_barren_. Her knuckles tightened over the frying pan handle. She bit her lower lip, fighting back the stubborn tears that threatened to fall. She would not cry. No. She would not give in to this weakness. She was a strong woman and she prided herself in that fact. He had fallen in love with the strong woman, not the weak crybaby. No. Faye Valentine-Spiegel did _not_ cry.

Especially not now.

She placed the plate full of fried vegetables and beef in front of the silent being and waited. It was his favorite. She had made his favorite. It was the least she could do.

Lanky, lean fingers that had caressed her skin in a million and one unimaginable ways picked up a fork and shuffled through the plate absentmindedly. After what seemed to be like an eternity, a forkful of food finally made its way into the slightly parted lips and chewed.

Releasing the breath she was unaware she had been holding, she sat across from him. Her hands flickered across the intricate designs on the placemat before her, her eyes drinking in each lacey line and curve. Why couldn't she look at him? Those brown eyes she had drowned in so many times…

~ Empty. ~  
  


He had shut the door…firmly. Her heart constricted painfully in her throat and she tried hard to push those persistent tears away. 

_// Are you sure there is nothing we can do, doctor? //_

_// I am really sorry, Mr. Spiegel. The only other option is for you to adopt. I am sure that…//_

_// For Chrissakes!! You guys are supposed to be doctors!! Can't you do something?!//_

_// Mr. Spiegel…I am sorry…//_

Frustration. They were both frustrated. They had tried so hard and for so long. She had gotten rid of the pills and diaphragms. He had stopped using his condoms. He thought _he_ had the problem. She had told him otherwise. They had tried again and again. He had wanted to go to the doctor. She had refused. Give it some more time, she had said. She was sure nothing was wrong. She had bought tons of pregnancies tests. They had both done them together.

Negative.

Each time. The cursed minus sign or the cursed lack of color. He had reasoned that they were all fake. She had begun to doubt herself. And then she had finally made up her mind.

_// I think…I think…I should go to the doctor myself. Maybe…there is something wrong with me. //_

_// Are you sure you want to do this, baby? //_

_// Yes…I do…I just want to make sure…//_

_// If you say so. Just remember…I am with you 100% of the way. //_

The noisy clatter of metal against glass jerked her back to reality and she dared to steal a glance at the man before her. She noticed that the food was barely touched.

"Are…are…you not hungry?"

The scrap of wood against wood as her mate pushed himself off the table and out of his chair. A languid stretch and a tired yawn followed by a weary scratch on fluffy green hair, greeted her wary visage. Dark brown eyes flickered momentarily over taut pale features. 

"I am full. I am going to bed."

He spun around and quickly sank lean hands into his pockets, his hips swaying gently with each footstep, never betraying the tension in his lanky body. He froze at the doorway and tipped his head to the side, not really giving her a full glance.

"You coming or not?"

~ He doesn't really care. Why should he? He hates me now. He is just going through the motions. ~

Green eyes dulled with pain and she managed to croak out her sentence without breaking down.

"Be right there in a jiff. I just need to clean this place up."

Broad shoulders shrugged in dismissal, before disappearing down the long hallway towards their bedroom.

Their bedroom…

Somehow, Faye Spiegel knew that it would be the coldest place she was ever going to be in.

TBC?

**A/N:** /twiddles thumbs/ soooooo…what do you guys think? Continue or quit while I am still ahead? Feedback is dearly and greatly appreciated…^_^


	2. Nikumi (Hate)

**TO WOO A MARRIED MAN**

**_Disclaimers:_**_ All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own, so please don't bother trying to sue me. The fiction, however, is purely mine. So please, let me know before doing anything with it. Thanks! ^_^_

~ denotes thoughts

// flashbacks (conversations)

**A/N:** Thanks to those who took the time to review and encouraged me to continue. I am glad you guys like it. ^-^

****

**PART ONE:**

The warm wet sprays of the shower beat a heavy staccato against his bronzed skin. With his head bowed and his eyes closed, he could almost imagine that the day had never happened.

_Almost._

He could still hear the nasal pitiable voice in his mind. It danced around his weary brain like a petulant child. 

He would never be a real father. And it wasn't his fault.

The announcement had almost made him laugh. It was too ludicrous. It had been too ridiculous at the time. They were healthy, young, virile and full of life…

~ She will never be able to create life. ~

But it was a dull rage that had filled his being instead. How dare they? How dare they deprive him of the one thing that he wanted more than anything else in the world? A son or a daughter to call his own…from the woman he…

~ Loved? ~

Of course he loved her. He had married her, hadn't he? They had met in the most unlikely of ways…at a casino. She had been a booker, he a struggling writer from Mars. She had cheated throughout the game. He had fallen hard for those devilish green eyes. She had laughed at him. He had forgotten life around him. He had wanted to run his fingers through those darned purple locks. She had tempted him, suckered him in. He, who had never believed in that fickle thing called 'love', had become Faye Valentine's pawn.

He hadn't minded. She had cleaned him out. He would continue to visit the casino every weekend hoping to catch a glimpse of her. For two weeks, he had done that. Finally, she returned, and things had been back to normal. He had worked up the nerve to ask her out and had been surprised at her quick response. Like a teenager in love, he had waited for her. Always hidden behind the large blackjack table, he had been pleasantly surprised to find that she did have amazing legs to match the likewise breathtaking upper body.

They had gone out to dinner. He had told her everything. Something he had never done before. He couldn't stop talking and she had listened through it all, her bright green eyes, dancing with mirth and warmth as he wove each spell of wonder. There had been light caresses, long glances, blushes and hapless grins. He had sneaked into her workplace during the day (she had been working as a cashier at a local grocery store), dropping off flowers or little poems he had written. She was his green-eyed angel. She was his muse. His inspiration.

His first book had finally been published.

They had celebrated with their first really expensive dinner. He had taken good care of her. They had gotten a bit tipsy and then…

~ Faye…~  
  


He had touched her. For the first time in his life, he had felt complete. It had been a magical moment that both had never forgotten. She had smelt like jasmine…she still smells like jasmine. She had tasted like a potent wine that he had gladly gotten himself drunk on. She had sounded like a bird, her screams of ecstasy bouncing off the walls and into his ears like the smooth melodic sounds of crashing waves. He had told her he loved her. She had melted into his arms.

He knew then that he had to have her for life.

They did not have a big fancy wedding. It hadn't even been a small one either. He had waited for her to leave work and they had made their way straight to City Hall. She had at least worn something fitting. It had been her cream colored sundress. It had contrasted sharply with her purple hair, but back then, she would have looked good with a garbage bag on. It had been quick and the ring…a simple gold band. Vows had been taken and a new life had begun anew.

With the money he had begun to make from the success of his book, they had bought a bigger apartment in Jupiter. They had spent every waking minute together, working on their modest surroundings, trying to make married life an easy one. He had begun working in his offices downtown and she had quit her job. She had wanted to be the perfect housewife (a running joke between them, for Faye could put up quite a challenge when provoked). She had always been home whenever he returned. She had always had a kind word and a good listening ear. He enjoyed talking to her. He enjoyed being with her.

Until the day he had brought it up.

Two years into their relationship, he had decided that it was time for them to have babies. The excitement in her voice had made the decision all worthwhile. They had both transformed an extra storage room into a nursery. They had bought baby books and spent every waking moment finding out things to make their upcoming little one comfortable. Every night would be spent in each other's arms picking out names. They had finally settled on Spike (for a boy) and Annabelle (for a girl)…although he had thought Annabelle a bit too funny.

And then they had waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

His male pride had eaten at him, wondering if _he _was the cause. It had taken a lot of personal beating to confront her with the issue. He had offered to go the doctor himself. He might have been…impotent. He shuddered at the word. But she had understood, and had supported him. He had never been so worried or scared in his life. Awaiting the doctor's verdict was like waiting for a time bomb to explode. To his enormous delight and relief, the results had turned out negative. No…he did not have any problems as far as they could see…would Mrs. Spiegel like to have a test as well?

He had been a bit surprised at the vehement 'no' she had given, but he had not wanted to rush her. They would keep trying. And they did. 

It had begun to wear him down. It seemed like they were having sex for nothing. Tensions had begun to rise and they had found themselves snapping at each other for no reason. Things had become so bad, that for a while, she had not allowed him to stay in bed with her. She would cringe whenever he made an attempt to touch her and the bags of fatigue beneath her eyes weren't helping matters either. He had gotten sick of all the 'fake' pregnancy test things. He had yelled at her then…and she had yelled back.

Their first major fight.

Just when he thought he was going to go insane, she had finally made up her mind to go to the hospital. She had looked pale and drawn and extremely tired and at that moment, he had wanted nothing more than to kill himself for being such a heartless fool. She was going through the same things too, but he had been too caught up in his own self-pity to take notice.

_// I am with you 100% of the way. //_

Or was he?

They had been silent throughout the wait. She must have known. They both must have known deep down, that _she_ was the problem. 

Process of elimination.

They had both watched the doctor come in, his usual gentle features tightened in a worried and understanding look at the same time. And then the damned words had come out of his mouth.

// We have run a series of tests on you, Mrs. Spiegel and we are sorry to say this, but…your…your reproductive organs are not well equipped to handle the trauma of childbirth…//

Trauma? Not well equipped? Had they been talking about a goddamn machine?!

The doctor had rambled on and on, and he had heard nothing else. The hysterical laughter had threatened to burst out of his throat and he had unconsciously released the grip he had had on her hands. 

_// She will not be able to conceive. //_

The rage had slowly begun to replace the laughter. He had wanted to scream out in frustration. After all this time…she was at fault. They could never have children and it would take wild horses to pull out his teeth before he adopted.

He wanted his own flesh and blood, goddammit!!

And she would never be able to do that for him.

She would never be able to grant him that simple wish.

And for that…

He hated her.


	3. Namida (Teardrops)

**TO WOO A MARRIED MAN**

**_Disclaimers:_**_ All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own, so please don't bother trying to sue me. The fiction, however, is purely mine. So please, let me know before doing anything with it. Thanks! ^_^_

Thanks to Captain Antilles, Killua Soldick, Kyee 7K, Melyn the Otaku, Bijin, Bumble-bee Queen, Aozame, Strife21, Quimberly, Celestia, Pangaea and Jayni!

**PART TWO:**

Her hands trembled slightly and she ended up smudging the red lipstick onto her skin. With a tiny sound of dismay, she wiped it off with the handy napkin. Finally satisfied with the way she looked, she ran nervous fingers down her bangs. Although her visage was still pale and drawn, she looked manageable. The black turtleneck sweater and her red leather skirt, gave her a look of quiet confidence. 

One she did not feel at the moment.

The silent movement behind her caused her to jump a bit. She was getting too jumpy these days. She had to learn how to relax more often.

"Have you seen my blue-striped tie?"

"I put it in the dresser…the third drawer on the left, yesterday."

"Hn."

She watched out of the corner of her eye, as her mate ran impatient hands through the said drawer. She winced as her carefully folded efforts were tossed to the side angrily. He was angry. His entire body was as tense as a bowstring and she wanted nothing more than to loosen them for him. But the last thing he needed was her touch; he had made her quite aware of that.

Last night had been hell to go through. They had lain side-by-side, as stiff as boards, neither willing to break the tense silence.

~ I need you Spike. Please, don't push me away. ~

Words she would not dare say out loud. 

She wished she were dead.

Then she wouldn't be in the way anymore. She wouldn't be in the way of his _happiness_.

Green eyes watched the bustling figure. He was now arranging his papers into his briefcase, his laptop close at hand. On any other _ordinary_ day, she would have made up his tie. She would have arranged his papers. She would have run her fingers through his hair, pecked his nose, slapped or pinched his butt, gotten a similar treatment, tickled to death, tossed onto the bed for an early morning quickie.

_// To get my day going, baby. You always get my day going. //_

~ Not anymore, I don't. ~

She got up and trudged to the kitchen, her hands automatically heading for the coffee machine. He would need his coffee…or maybe not.

"Aren't you going to get your coffee?"

 Her hands frozen in its motions as she watched him head straight for the front door.

"I will get one on the way. I am running late as it is."

"But I thought you hated those outside drinks."

"I told you, Faye!" Came the snappish reply. "I will get one on my way there! Quit nagging!"

"I am not nagging! I just wanted to make sure that you get your coffee! Is that so wrong now?!"

Brown eyes filled with an emotion that chilled her bones, stared at her blankly. "Everything is so wrong…" 

She almost didn't hear it. It had been so low, that she imagined that he had never said it.

She spun around and made the coffee for herself. Her hands as steady as ever. Her mouth set in a firm line. Her body as rigid as a steel pole. 

One full spoon of the bitter tasting powder. Stir into scalding hot water.

She wanted to burn.

~ Make it black. Make it as black as death. Make it as bitter as we are. ~

She stiffened as she felt him approach her, her hands never stopping their swirling movements in the 'I LOVE YOU' mug. He smelled of exotic spice and expensive cologne. It made her knees weak….but she held her ground.

"Faye…"

She could feel his hands try to touch her shoulder or her hair or something. She was going to cringe. She knew she would and he would read it the wrong way and he would walk away…and she was going to instigate it.

"Shouldn't you be leaving for work? You are late enough as it is…right?"

The hand dropped and a sharp hiss of…pain or annoyance? She couldn't tell, spilled out of those full lips she had kissed and nibbled on a million times over.  She did not turn around as the heavy footsteps made their way back to the door.

Oh, she almost forgot the ritual.

"Will you be home for dinner?"

A full minute of silence. ~ Wow…a record… ~

"No…I guess I will be working late today."

She gave a stiff nod and continued swirling. Faster and faster, the liquid now beginning to slosh onto the pristine tabletop, but she didn't see a thing. She couldn't hear a thing.

It was already happening.

The cold draft hit her bare legs as he opened the door. He would be shrugging on his jacket now. She should have been at the front door. She should have been in his arms, never wanting to let go. She should have been spun around and around like a top. 

They should have been laughing.

Spike Spiegel spun around to face the rigid back of his mate. 

He _had_ to say the ritual.

"You have a good day swe…Faye."

And not waiting for a reply, he shut the door quietly and headed for the cold streets of the bustling city.

The soft click shook her out of the daydream.

A soft 'plop' sound of something wet and cold dropped on her skin.

She blinked in confusion and raised the wet palms to her face. Why wasn't it hot? She was supposed to feel the heat of the coffee…

She raised the palm to her lips and tasted the salty wetness…

Her tears…


	4. Kettei (Decision)

**TO WOO A MARRIED MAN**

**_Disclaimers:_**_ All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own, so please don't bother trying to sue me. The fiction, however, is purely mine. So please, let me know before doing anything with it. Thanks! ^_^_

_Thanks once again to SpaceLioness, Bumblebee-Queen, Myung, Jayni, Kikari, LadyMoonHawke, Pangaea, Kyee7K, Space Cowgirl, Captain Antilles and Quimberly!_

_/looks sheepish/ I wasn't aware this was going to get such a response…especially everyone being so sad and all, however, it should get more interesting as it goes along. I don't intend for it to be totally and completely angst filled though. ^^_

**PART THREE:**

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Spiegel-san…"

"Spiegel-san, ohayo gozaimasu…"

"Ohayo…"

// Give a smile. Give a nod. Everything is alright with the world. Never let them know the pain you are going through. //

Where had he heard that before? Probably from his stepfather…or was it is his real father? He shook his head and forced another grin onto his face. He cradled the untouched coffee cup in his hands, knowing it would never be as good as Faye's.

~ Nothing is as good as Faye… ~

He squashed down the inner voice that mocked him and made the sharp turn into the elevators. He needed the privacy. He could only take so much. Everyone wanted a piece of him now. He was Mr. Big Shot Writer now. He was on magazines and newspapers. He was even on television shows and radio spots. He had a book signing next week. He was supposed to go with Faye. 

He punched the button. 

Going up.

~ Please be empty. ~

"Yatta!" And not waiting to see if anyone else was coming after him or not, he darted into the empty steel room. Just as he was about to press the button, the soft sing song voice froze his movements.

"Gomen nasai, Spiegel-san…could you hold it for me?"

He caught sight of the legs first and unwillingly compared them to Faye's.

~ Not bad. ~  
  


He took in the figure…and compared it to…Faye's…

~ Not bad at all. ~

He finally took in the face and cursed himself for feeling this way.

"I hope I am not bothering you." She said sweetly, blonde locks flying across an oval shaped face, with eyes that twinkled with suppressed mirth.

He must have said something, for she replied with a nod and before he knew what was happening, she had wedged herself into the elevator with him. 

He watched the doors close.

He felt his heart stop.

~*~*~*~

// What's the use of buying all this food, when nobody's going to eat it? If you ask me, it's just a waste of time and energy. //

She wondered where she had heard that? Her mother? Her grandmother? She shrugged as she chucked in another can of…something into her cart. She couldn't care less what she got. She was just doing what she normally did every afternoon…when the pantry was empty…except for that fact that it wasn't really empty at all.

She was tired of staring at her sofa.

A baby's wail erupted her monotonous musing and she unconsciously placed a hand over her stomach. 

_// Never… //_

She found herself pushing her cart towards the fevered cry. She would bet he or she was hungry. She would bet the mother had had it with the little tike. She was almost running now. They all thought she was crazy…she didn't give a fuck.

Baby Aisle.

Naturally.

She froze at the head of it. The smell of soft talcum powder and fresh diapers, mingled with the soothing sounds of toys and plush bears. A crib here, a cot there. A fuzzy blanket here, a row of clear shining plastic bottles there. She had spent countless hours before the…the news…shopping to her heart's delight. 

And all for nothing. 

She could see the lady and her baby. She looked expensive. The baby looked expensive. They looked out of place and it was obvious that the lady couldn't quite handle the wailing thing before her. 

"Oh, please be quiet." The mother begged, her patience wearing very thin. "I will get you another huge teddy bear or maybe another plushie…"

"May I hold him for a minute?"

The lady stared at her. Had she gone mad? How could she just walk up to a stranger and ask for her baby? 

~ She will probably call the cops and have me arrested. ~

But she didn't care. She held her arms out, waiting. The baby wasn't slowing down either, the cacophony of hitching cries increasing in strength. The lady bit her lip, wondering if this was alright. After an eternity…

"You can carry the little brat. Hope you can make him stop wailing. I need a massage…"

Faye needed no second bidding. She moved around and… oh, if Spike were here to see the magical smile on her face…but he wasn't. She placed her hands gingerly beneath the squirming mass of warm, soft flesh. She raised the little bundle to her chest and inhaled the sweet talcum scent. Her eyes closed and she imagined it to be her little Spike or Annabelle.

// Hush, now little one. Nobody is going to hurt you. Mummy's here. //

So lost was she in her daydream, she was slow to recognize that the wailing had stopped. It was only when she felt the slight pinch on her breast, that she jerked her eyes open. 

Baby apparently thought she was mother.

"I don't believe it…" came the awe-sounding whisper. "The little bastard stopped. Well, whaddaya know? I should hire you or something…in fact, I think I just might do that!"

It was her turn to blink (but not before she had placed baby within the warm confines of his overstuffed buggy ).

"What do you…?"

"I am willing to pay you any amount you want!" The lady was practically gushing now. Her expensive-looking face brightening with excitement. "How would you like to be my personal babysitter?! No amount is too large. I can pay you anything! Please say yes! I am desperate! All the other ones I have hired were all…"

Faye could not believe her eyes or ears. She? A babysitter? The woman looked like she really didn't care about the child…

_// She is nothing but trouble! You hear me! Nothing but trouble!! You keep her away from me!! //_

She wrapped her arms around the sudden chill that filled her bones. 

This was the chance she had been looking for…right? A baby to take care of. It wouldn't be hers, but at least she could hold it and look after it.

And pretend.

_// Let's play mothers and babies! //_

"…so what do you say?"

Faye tore her eyes away from the desperate look on the lady's face, placing them onto the peaceful visage of…

~ Little Spike… ~

"Yes…"

It sounded like she was speaking from a mile away. She barely recognized her own voice.

"Yes…I will take care of the baby."


	5. Renraku (Communication)

****

**TO WOO A MARRIED MAN**

**_Disclaimers:_**_ All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own, so please don't bother trying to sue me. The fiction, however, is purely mine. So please, let me know before doing anything with it. Thanks! ^_^_

Another round of thanks to Brain Marcelo, Jayni (yes, there are mothers like that sadly enough), Lisa, Myung (I hope that doesn't happen as well ^^), Quimberly, Jace, Kikari, 1312080419 (O.O;;), Geenata, Strife21, Jennmari and Shari Hirtle (didn't mean for you to hate Spike so much…and easy on the Julia killings! ^_~)

**_A/N:_**_ Okay, this is in reference to Geenata's post on how OOC the characters are. Yes, I am quite aware of that fact, which is why I put the AU sign before it. I am a devout follower of the entire series and like most of you, I love the gun-toting, chain-smoking, cool and badass attitudes. Now when it comes to the world of fiction, I am a firm believer in the author's ability to explore other and all areas. As someone else mentioned, after a while, we would like to see our characters being put in other situations besides being on the Bebop and floating around in space. That is the freedom that we authors have to be able to use to express our ideas. Many find it comfortable to use their favorite anime characters in place of originals…I have no problems with that. As long as your stories are good and you feel proud of it, go ahead and post it up for the world to see._

_And now back to our regularly scheduled program:_

****

****

**PART FOUR:**

She said her name was Julia…or something like that.

She worked on the second floor as an editor for the current magazine owned by the parent company. It was a pleasure to finally meet the great Spike Spiegel.

He felt anything but great.

She smiled too brightly. She was flirting with him. He could tell. 

The elevator was suddenly too cramped for him. He needed to breathe. 

He needed to talk to…

~ Faye. ~

~*~*~*~

Her hands fumbled with the lock to the front door, the keys stubbornly refusing to find their way into their home. She grumbled and dropped the twin paper bags filled with…something onto the porch and set her sights back to finding the correct key.

The sounds of the phone ringing caused her to stop.

~ Spike…~

She was nearly frantic now. Why weren't the damn things cooperating?! She almost broke one of the metal irritants, the long monotonous sound of the telephone mocking her from within.

_// Come and catch me if you can! //_

"Goddammitt! Open up!" 

And with a desperate twist, the door finally gave way, causing her to topple into the waiting hallway gracelessly. 

The phone was still ringing.

She untangled her feet from beneath her and struggled to get her bearings straight.

~ Please wait, just a little bit longer… ~  
  


She cursed herself for not putting a phone nearby. 

Dashing into the living room, she practically leapt over the couch and quickly made a dive for the black buzzing machine.

"Hello?! Spike?!"

A soft click and the droning sound of a dial tone.

She bit her lip and tried to stop the ridiculous well of tears again. "Spike…"

Dropping the phone onto the floor, she stared blankly at the ceiling, counting slowly to ten to get her emotions back in check. The cold draft suddenly hit her and she realized that she had left the front door wide open. She stumbled back up to her feet, now dragging herself towards the waiting packages. 

"Hi there, Mrs. Spiegel!"

"Hn."

She was in no mood for meddling neighbors. She nodded curtly and rudely banged the door shut on the smiling face before her. Carrying her burden to the kitchen, she began the long task of unloading.

She wondered why Spike had called.

~*~*~*~*~

He hung up the phone and stared sightlessly at the blank computer screen. 

~ Where was she? ~

He stared at the clock. She was usually at home…at this time. 

// Maybe she just stepped out to find herself another man… //

~ Or she could have gone to the grocery. ~

The tentative knock on the door snapped him out of his musings.  ~ Oh, god! Not her again. ~  
  


"I just thought you might like to have lunch with me. I usually have mine at the bistro down the street. They serve really good sandwiches."

He eyed the phone again. Maybe he should give her one last call…if not…

He signaled for…what was her name again?…to wait for him.

He picked up the phone.

~*~*~*~

She locked up the bathroom door and stepped out of the pristine white bathrobe and fluffy bunny slippers.

Spike had thought it was cute. 

She giggled as her bare feet came in contact with the cold tiles on the floor, the slight chill flowing through her body. Walking gingerly towards the large bathtub, now filled with scented oils and flower petals (she had decided to buy some of that on her way back), she eyed her reflection on the large mirror.

Like a zombie, she stood still and took in her body. Spike had once said that she was as beautiful as…as…

"An angel…"

She had laughed and asked if he knew what an angel looked like.

He had come up with the corny line of 'No…but I bet it must look something like you'…and she had loved it.

He could be corny like that sometimes.

She felt she could use a tan. She was too pale.

But Spike liked her that way…didn't he?

She quirked her head, a frown coming onto her visage…was that the phone ringing?

_// Don't think so…//_

Probably the last call was still buzzing in her brain. She hummed softly to herself as she slowly sank into the decadent waters. The warmth and the scent of the oils quickly set her troubled and confused mind into a whirl of soothing pleasure.

Before long, she was fast asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

He grit his teeth as the ringing tone continued to buzz against his ear.

Where the fuck was she?

"I don't mean to intrude…but the bistro does get really busy during these hours and we might not get a good table…"

He slammed the offending apparatus down and quickly rose to his feet. Grabbing his jacket, he gave a quick 'Let's go' and not waiting to see if she followed or not, he stormed out of his office.

He was definitely going to have a talk with his _wife_ when he got back home.

~*~*~*~

Still dressed in her bathrobe, a complimenting white towel now wrapped like a turban around her wet locks, she padded on bare feet around the kitchen, fixing dinner for herself.

_// I guess I will be working late…//_

She grabbed the remote and switched on the large TV. Reaching into the freezer, she grabbed the recently bought tub of vanilla flavored ice cream.

She was humming. Some odd tune or another…Spike liked to hum sometimes.

She made sure that the microwavable dinner was set on the correct timer and walking back to the living room, she plopped herself down on the couch, ripping open the plastic cover and digging into the sinful treat. 

She loved watching violent movies.

And this was a classic too. 

Why did she feel this contented? 

// You have a baby to take care of now. That is a huge responsibility young lady. Are you sure you are able to handle the pressure? //

"Of course, I am." She whispered to herself. "I can handle anything."

She barely heard the noise of the key unlocking the door, nor did she register the heavy shuffling feet that accompanied the quiet click.

"All I have to do, is find a way to tell Spike about it."

"Tell me about what?"

She must have jumped about five feet into the air, her face paling rapidly as she took in the leaning figure against the doorway. She swallowed tightly and raised herself albeit shakingly to her feet. 

"Spike…" she began, licking her suddenly parched lips, her hands now clenched into tight fists against her sides. 

She stared straight into those waiting, blank eyes and steeled her resolve.

"Spike. I have something to tell you."

A raised eyebrow. 

Waiting.

"Spike…I…I am going to take care of someone else's baby."


	6. Iriyoo (Need)

**TO WOO A MARRIED MAN**

**_Disclaimers:_**_ All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own, so please don't bother trying to sue me. The fiction, however, is purely mine. So please, let me know before doing anything with it. Thanks! ^_^_

_Thanks ever so much to Jayni (I guess she dropped the icecream in her haste, ne? ^-^, mizy_zero, Jennmari, Kyra, Vixen, Bumblebee-Queen, The Anonymous, Brian Marcelo (whew! I got it right this time ^^), Quimberly, Aozame, Killua Soldick, Space Cowgirl, Strife21, Lisa and Faye! _

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

The silence was deafening. She swore she could hear her heartbeat.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Heavy against her chest. What was he thinking?

Those brown eyes had flickered with something for a moment…just a brief moment…and then it was back to their emptiness.

"Spike…"

BEEP!!

They both jumped at the loud sound, each turning to face the guilty culprit. Her dinner was ready. And by the way, why was he back so early?

"So you are going to be a babysitter." A statement, not a question. 

She watched as he pushed himself off the wall. He shrugged out of his black trench coat and hung it carefully into the closet. Picking up his dropped briefcase and laptop, he made his way into the kitchen.

She followed quietly behind. ~ What are you thinking?! Tell me before I go crazy!! ~

"So…"She began tentatively.

He reached for a beer in the fridge and opened the can carelessly. She watched the fizz and foam float to the top of the aluminum can. She watched as the drink was raised to those amazing lips, as they licked and then caressed the sweet coolness of the golden liquid. 

She wished she were the can.

She folded her arms and leaned against the doorway, watching him. 

_// I love you, Spike. Don't you love me anymore? //_

He watched her over the rim of the can, his eyes taking in the long legs beneath the terry robe. He wanted to touch her. _Needed_ to touch her. His ordeal with that blonde-haired woman had sent his hormones into overdrive and he had barely kept his mind on work today.

_// You have a wife, don't you Mr. Spiegel? //_

_// Hai. //_

_// She must be so proud of you.. I know if I were your wife, I would be. //_

_// Sure you would. //_

_// Am I boring you…Spike? I can call you Spike, right? //_

_// No…Mr. Spiegel is fine. //_

And now this.

~ Stop staring at me like that! ~

He finished it in record time, crushing the empty can in a clenched fist and dunking it…

_// Nothing but net! //_

…into the trashcan. He eyed the plate of noodles in the microwave. He remembered he hadn't gotten himself dinner yet.

"Spike…"

_// Talk to me!! //_

"Are you planning to eat that?" He asked calmly.

"Yes…you did say you weren't going to be home for dinner. So I…"

He nodded in dismissal and made his way towards their bedroom. He had to get past her. He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to move. God! She smelt like wild roses and damn if his pants weren't getting too tight.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She finally blurted out in frustration. 

He tore his eyes away from their intense scrutiny on the wall behind her, to gaze into those green eyes that always made him feel weak.

"Faye…you never picked up the phone today."

"Wha…"

"I called you twice and you never picked up the phone. Where were you?"

She wanted to scream. That was not the point! He was always skipping the point!

"That is not the issue, Spike." She spat out softly, her eyes narrowing in growing irritation. "Stop trying to skip the issue."

"As far as I can see, there is no issue to skip." The green-haired man said quietly. He yawned and stretched aching muscles. "Look, I have had a long day and I would like to go to sleep now…what the hell are you doing?"

She noticed it. She leaned forward and brought her hands…which were now trembling…towards the pale lock upon his shoulder. If she hadn't been so close, she would not have noticed it. But she had and she lifted the golden strand in mute fascination. 

Blonde.

"What did you call me for, Spike?"

Her voice was as cold as ice. Her features now set in stone. "Did you call me to discuss your current girlfriend?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

She shoved the hair towards his face and leaned in to him again. This time she closed her eyes and sniffed him. 

_// A softer scent…with a hint of wild orchid…I think you will like It, Mrs. Spiegel. //_

She hadn't. She hated the smell of wild orchid. She wore jasmine. Miss. New Girlfriend obviously liked wild orchid.

"Who is she, Spike?"

Her mate frowned in irritation and pushed her, none too gently, aside. He was tired. "Her name is Julia and I had lunch with her. There! Are you happy now?!"

SMACK!!

The sound echoed loudly across the deadly silence. The only sounds, now, were those of heavy breathing.

Anger. Hurt. Pain.

"You bastard." She whispered coldly. "You lousy, two-timing bastard."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He replied, his voice as hard as steel. "I needed you today and you weren't there."

She admired her handiwork on his face. 

// Serves him right! //

"So you go and search for the next available bitch to fuck, right, _dearest_ husband?! How convenient! I bet there are a whole bunch of women in that office ready to jump into your pants and give you a blowjob, right? Well go ahead!! See if I care!! Screw the entire female population for all I care! I am going to get myself a job as a goddamn babysitter!! And you know what? I will enjoy it! With or without your support!!"

And spinning on her heels, she tried to make her way towards the guest bedroom, but strong hands grabbed her arms and spun her back around.

"Leave me alone, you good for nothing creep!!" She was hysterical now, the tears of frustration and hurt spilling out of her eyes. She struggled within his arms. He was trying to calm her down. She didn't need his pity. He had cheated on her and …

~ Oh, God…it hurts so much… ~

She rained blows against his chest and face, her tears falling even faster as he made no attempts to stop her. She ended up sobbing hopelessly against his chest, fisting handfuls of his white shirt and not really caring about the mess she was creating. 

"Why…oh, why, Spike?" Her plea was muffled against his clothes, and the smooth rhythm of his calming strokes against her hair lulled her frazzled mind into submission. 

He lifted her and cradled her tired body against his…like a baby. She didn't protest. She needed him.

She felt the soft cushion of the cotton sheets against her back, as Spike had carefully placed her on their bed. Green eyes searched saddened brown ones before them. 

She raised her hands to caress his face. She felt she ought to memorize it somehow.

_// I cannot afford to lose you, Spike. //_

"Spike…I…"

A strong finger placed itself against her lips silencing her. "Go to sleep, Faye. You have a long day tomorrow, remember?"

~ But what about us?! What about…_her_? ~

"Where are you going?" She asked, albeit worriedly, as he picked up some extra pillows and a blanket.

He spun away from the door to pin her with an intense look that sent chills of unwanted desire.

"I don't think I should be with you tonight. Things aren't…aren't going so well."

She hated herself for doing this. 

_// I need him. //_

She came up on all fours atop the bed…like a cat… and slowly peeled off the robe. Her eyes darkening with want. 

"Spike…" She whispered huskily, smirking inwardly at the flash of lust that had come unto his visage.

~ So you still want me as well. ~

She reached for him.

"Come to me, Spike."

And he did.


	7. Matsu koto (Waiting)

My thanks go out again to: Brian Marcelo, Aozame, S. Sanchez, Kanmi, pimpinsatan, Quimberly, mizzy_zero, The Annonymous (the Japanese language comes from dictionaries and grammer books), Saya415, Jennmari, killua soldick (thanks for the advice ^-^), Strife21, Sparkle, Animak, Kikari, myung, Faye and Red Ninja!

// - denotes past memories or thoughts

~ - denotes present thoughts.

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

He watched as she put her gloves on. The white ones he had gotten for her birthday…from that really expensive shop. Did she really need to wear that to take care of a baby? He eyed her ensemble. She looked…

_/ Cute! /_

A simple strapless blue dress completed the white hat, shoes and gloves she wore. It looked like she was going to a christening or a baby shower. 

He got up abruptly from his perch on the kitchen stool. He poured out the remnants of his untouched coffee. Watching as the black liquid stained the porcelain whiteness. He frowned. What was wrong with him?

He should have felt happy for her. She was going to be busy for a while. She wasn't going to be home all by herself doing nothing. She had a new role in life. She was going to be a babysitter.

And it wasn't his child.

He gripped the edge of the sink, willing the acid that had risen to his throat to back down. He had to be

happy for her. He had to smile and urge her on. It was what she wanted.

"Spike…"

He spun around sharply and took in the serene female before him. There was that undeniable glow of excitement in her eyes. Odd…he hadn't really noticed that it had been gone for a while. But there it was. It was the same glint that had been there, during their early months of dating. Her cheeks had on that rosy glow. She looked…

~ Happy. ~  
He watched as a perplexing small frown, came onto her face. He knew what she was going to say.

"Is everything all right…you didn't finish your coffee. I could stay and make you some breakfast if you like. I don't have to be there for another two hours…mmph!"

He had leaned down to seize those moving rose-colored lips in a bruising kiss. He groaned softly as he felt her respond, her clothed body rubbing seductively against his naked torso. Her gloved hands already moving down to caress the bare skin underneath his tracksuit pants. He ground himself against her, his breath coming out in quick gasps. She whimpered softly. 

God. He needed her now.

"No…"

His brain refused to register the muttered words as he trailed his lips across her exposed neck. 

"Spike…we have to stop…"

Stop. She wanted to stop. She was not in the mood.

He released her gently, his strong hands still cradling her hips, his brown eyes staring into glazed green depths. He smirked in satisfaction at how she looked. Her lips swollen with his kisses, she looked anything but sweet now. 

~ Let them see her like this then. ~

"I understand. You have got some work to do."

She nodded and smiled, allowing him to walk her to the front door. He picked out her favorite jacket. It was freezing outside after all. She held her arms out, fitting them silently into the furry warmth. Hugging it to herself, she turned around to face him.

"I should be home by six this evening. There are some leftovers from yesterday…"

"I know. I can handle it, Faye. You go now before you're late. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression on your boss, ne?"

Was he so eager to let her go? She plastered another smile to her face, before opening the door. "Goodbye, Spike…you have a great day. I will call you as soon as I get there, okay?"

He leaned against the door, unmindful of the cold seeping into his bones. He raised a hand to caress her face. "You do that…I will be waiting here for you."

Oh, damn her frail emotions! She sniffed and not wanting to let him see her cry, she dashed off for her car. 

He was still standing there as she made the turn for the corner.

Watching…and waiting.

~*~*~*~*~

"Thank goodness you are here. We were just about to give up on you. Come, come, come! Let me show you the baby's nursery!"

Faye found herself walking or quite frankly running after the frazzled woman before her. Her eyes tried to take in as much of the extravagant décor around her. 

_/ Those damn houses! Feh! I would rather live in a museum!! Goodness! They look like museums!! /_

She ran up the large stairs. She could already hear the baby wailing. He sounded hungry.

The woman pushed open large double doors inlaid in gold, to reveal a room that was nothing short of breathtaking. For several moments, Faye could only stand and stare at the beauty of it. It had everything a baby or little toddler could want.

_/ I will give you the world, my little one. You just wait and see. /_

"Mrs. Spiegel?"

"Oh…I am sorry. I was just admiring the décor."

"Ah, yes…it is a beauty, isn't? I think it was designed after the nineteenth century…"

She tuned the lecture out, her eyes already darting towards the soft blue-covered boy. Incredible dark eyes filled with tears turned around to stare and she felt her heart stop.

~ Come, Little Spike. I won't hurt you. ~

"I will take him."

The woman stopped her speech and readily handed him over to her waiting arms.

"We are going out right now. You should be able to find all that you need for him in here. There is a mini-kitchen right over there, so you don't need to go downstairs. All his food and diapers and whatnots can be found in there. And if there is anything else you need, the maids and butlers are downstairs ready to help…but if it is really important…you have my cell-phone number, ne?"

Faye nodded absentmindedly, her body already rocking the now sniffling baby to sleep. "Hai…I understand."

The woman stopped at the doorway, her eyes taking in the sight of the mysterious green-eyed woman and her son. She felt a twinge of guilt pierce through her heart, but pushing it aside, she shrugged and left the couple alone with their thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~

Spike tapped his hands on the table. His eyes dancing across the last paragraph he had written. 

'He wanted to kill her. The full moon glowed in its heavenly brightness, daring his lust for blood to strive through. But yet, he found that he could not get himself to do it. He loved her and would have done anything to let her live.'

Grimacing at how cheesy it sounded, he was just about to delete it, when the shrill ring of the phone got him out of his seat in a flash. 

"Hello? Faye?"

"Oh, I am sorry…this is Julia."

He remained silent.

"Umm…Julia? The girl you had lunch with two days ago? I work at the editorial…"

"I know who you are." Came the cold reply.

"Is this a bad time? I am really sorry to be…"

"I was actually waiting for a call from my wife."

"Oh, alright then. I just wanted to say that I was in the area and if you would like to join me for a cup of tea. We have some things to discuss concerning your upcoming book."

"I will see you on Monday morning…at work. Goodbye."

"Good…" Click.

He sank back against the couch, his head leaning back to stare blankly at the ceiling. His mind churning…his stomach curling in unwanted knots of growing irritation.

She had promised to call as soon as she got there.

That had been over six hours ago.

He got up abruptly and stepped towards the large glass windows that adorned his living room. He sank his hands into his pockets and stared blindly at the bright city lights below him. 

It was thirty minutes past six…

She should have been home by now.

But he still stood there….watching….and waiting….


	8. Kioku (Memory)

_/yips in joy at all the awesome reviews/ Yay! Sorry, this took a bit longer to get out…finals and all…_

_To mizzy-zero, quimberly, Tetsuo-Shima, Faye, Brian Marcelo, Poker Alice, kikari, Strife21, JapAnime, Jenma, S.Sanchez, Kanmi, myung, Victoria Terpscheday, Drusillia Ghastly, Ashley, 1312 Killua Soldick080419, Aozame Yokujin, Lain, RuBbEr DoRkStAr DuCky and the Anonymous…thank you for sticking this story out with me. /bows/ I really do appreciate every kind word and advice._

_And on the topic of more description for the story (The Anonymous), this fic was not written to delve into that many details. I am writing it in such a way, that it leaves it up to the reader to fill in the blanks themselves. I think I prefer this 'simple' way better, it makes it a lot more thoughtful and meaningful. Again, thanks for leaving me with the tip.^^_

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

****

_/ Hush a bye baby, on the treetop /_

_/ When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_ /

Time.

She had lost all concept of it. Being with Little Spike was all that mattered at the moment. He needed her attention and she was intent on giving it to him. She had bathed, and fed and kept him happy. She had smiled more than she had ever thought possible. She had read to him, although she knew none of it made sense to him. She had sung to him, songs she had never thought she knew. Songs of memories long ago. Songs of a time when she had been…

_/ Stop singing to her! I don't want my baby listening to those songs, you hear me?! /_

She shivered and clutched the baby tighter to her trembling body. She willed them to disappear…but they kept coming back.

/ Are you reading to her? You are going to corrupt her mind! No child of mine will read such things at such an age! /

The choking smell of burning pages. Sobs and pleadings filling her tender ears. 

~ She burnt them all. She made me burn. ~  
  


Hiccup!

She started and stared at the little one within her embrace. Baby was having the hiccups. Can't have that now, can we? Humming to herself, she walked to the mini-kitchen. Opening cupboards with one hand, she fixed another bottle for him. 

"Here you go…that should do the trick."

She walked back to the rocking chair and sat on it. Closing her eyes, she dreamt of many wonders. Most of them filled with images of Little Spike and …

"Oh, no! Spike!" Her Spike!

She stared at the clock. She blinked in disbelief. Whatever would Spike say? And she hadn't called him either.

"Oh, please do not start now. I have to leave, honest! I will come back tomorrow. I promise."

Baby would not listen. His choked sobs gathered momentum, his creamy face now turning red in anger. He was going to wail. She just knew it.

_/ Make it shut up! Shut the damn thing up, before I do it for you! /_

"I will take him."

She shook herself and spun around at the calm voice. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be.

"Vi…Vi…Vicious?" It was a hushed voice filled with shock. Horror. Pain.

_/ You will never leave me, will you, Vicious? /_

_/ Never my sweet, Faye. I will always be here for you. /_

"Hai…Faye. It is I. May I have my child back, now?"

His child. Little Spike was his. 

"NO!"

She tightened her hold against the sniffling mass of flesh, her eyes widening with fear. She took in those calm, almost dead eyes. Eyes she had once thought to be orbs of moonlight.

_/ Not as good as my Spike's. They will never be as warm. /_

Vicious looked surprised, but quickly masked it behind the cool façade. He stuck his hands deep within the pockets of his black trench coat and allowed a small smirk to light his visage.

"I heard you married the writer."

"So? I happen to love this writer…"

"The same way you loved me? Hmm, Faye? Are you so quick to jump from one man's arms to the other?"

Her blood ran cold. He was calling her a whore.

"How dare you! How dare you speak to me in that way! I gave up the best two years of my life for you and what do I get in return? Nothing! You are a bastard!"

The smirk widened into a grin and then light laughter erupted from thin lips. "You always were passionate, my Faye."

_/ No more. /_

"Don't call me that. I belong to Spike now."

He seemed to ignore her words. His eyes darkened and he walked steadily towards her. She backed away, the baby held in front of her like a shield. She could tell. He still wanted her. The two-timing fool.

"Stay back! Stay back, I am warning you! I will…I will scream for help!"

"Surely you are not all that repulsed by me now, are you? I seem to recall you enjoying my touches, ne, Faye?"

As if to prove his point, he reached out and traced a lean finger down the pale face before him. He stroked away a few loose purple strands and tucked them gently behind her ear. 

She trembled. Her lips parting. Her breath coming out in harsh gasps. She couldn't allow this to happen to her. Not again. She had been hurt too many times.

The baby wailed. He wanted his daddy.

"He wants you…" She whispered with an aching heart.

"You always did have such expressive eyes, my Faye."

"He wants you."

"You could always say things without opening that mouth of yours."

"He needs you."

"I have dreamt a thousand times over. What would it be like to taste your skin again?"

"The baby needs you, Vicious!"

And not waiting for his reactions, she thrust the baby towards him. She could vaguely hear his cries of protest as she scuttled around the apartment, picking up things that belonged to her. She could barely see. The tears were in the way. She froze as she heard the soft cooing. She blinked.

Vicious…was singing???

No. Not singing. More like soothing. Her presence completely forgotten, the tall white-haired man was walking around the large room, saying words of comfort to the agitated child. She wondered why she suddenly felt like killing him. He didn't deserve this happiness. He didn't deserve a child. He didn't deserve…

"So this is where you two are!"

Mother came rushing into the room, heading straight for her family. She oohed and ahhed and 'coochie-cooed' and…

Faye felt sick.

"I must go now." She was suddenly cold and angry.

The happy family turned towards her. "Won't you stay for dinner?" 

"No. I have a husband waiting for me."

Cool gray eyes, eyed her stoic frame. "Hai…and a fine one he is, I am sure."

Mother nodded cluelessly. She, obviously, was not very good at reading tensions in the air. "Well, then. I will be expecting you this Saturday evening, ne? At say, eight o'clock?"

Faye nodded and slipped into her jacket. She could feel Vicious boring holes into her back. "Don't bother trying to escort me out the door. I can find my own way out, thank you. You both have a good night."

"You too, sweetheart. Thank you ever so much for your help. My husband and I really do appreciate it."

~ I am sure he does. ~

Fixing a plastic smile on her face, she walked out of the 'museum' and into her cold car. 

She remained motionless for several minutes. Her mind spinning around in circles.

 Eight-fifteen. Spike was going to be so angry.

~ Kami… ~  
  


She thought with a heavy sigh, as she cranked the engine up and drove slowly down the wintry city streets. 

~ How do I tell you about my past, Spike? The ghosts are catching up with me. One by one, day after day. I fear you might not love the real me, once you get to know her. ~

She was not as innocent as she looked…


	9. Fusai (Debt)

Gomen for the delay…work, life…bah…who needs them…

Anyways, my thanks again go out to: vixen, momochan, Quimberly, Jenma, blah, Gota de Mar, Kikari, RubberDorkStarDucky, Lady Razorsharp, myung, Victoria Terpscheday, Kanmi, Strife21, The Anonymous, 1312 killua soldick 080419, Seta Ginny, Brian Marcelo, Faye, Lisa, Aozame Yokujin, Jill Valentine X, S. Sanchez and Michelia. (Thank you all for taking the time.)

All suggestions and encouragement are always and deeply appreciated! ^_^

**CHAPTER NINE:**

BEEP!!

Opening up the microwave, he raised the dinner to his nose and sniffed in appreciation. Nothing like a good steak and mashed potato dinner. His eyes slid to the clock.

Eight forty-five.

"Fuck!" He stuck the burning finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Sticking your hand into hot food was not a really good idea. (One of his many favorite quotes.)

He sat down to eat his dinner. He eyed the meal. He eyed the empty kitchen. He eyed the empty seat across him. It was too quiet. Where the fuck was…

"Hey, Spike. I am home. Sorry about the delay."

He controlled himself from leaping off the chair and crushing her into a hug. He had to remember. He had to be upset with her. She had promised to call and she hadn't. She said she would come in early. She hadn't.

She stepped into the kitchen with a large bag. 'General Tai's Restaurant', it said. She had bought dinner. Her face fell. "I am really sorry, Spike. I tried to make it back on time…"

"But the baby kept you occupied, ne?"

She stiffened at the icy, clipped words, her body automatically going into the defensive. "Look. I told you I was sorry…"

"Fuck you being sorry!" He bellowed in growing fury. He got up from his seat. He had to let out his frustrations some how. "You fucking promised to call and you didn't! 'I will be back at six.' Look at the goddamn time, Faye! It is fucking nine in the evening! You didn't even have the common decency to say or tell me that you would be coming home late?! That is what married people do, Faye! They try to communicate!"

"Obviously we aren't, are we Spike?!"

"Obviously not!"

"I know that no matter how many times I say 'I am sorry' you are never going to listen, are you?"

"Don't try to turn this around and blame me for your mistakes!"

"I am not blaming you for anything! I am just saying…"

"Say all you want to, Faye! It is always about you, isn't it?! It's either's Faye's way and everyone else can go to hell!"

She blanched and dropped the bag of food upon the table. "What do you want from me? What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I want back the Faye that I married. I want us to be happy again!"

A heavy silence fell as both tried to make sense of what was happening.

Finally, with a heart as heavy as lead, she croaked out.

 "She…she is gone. That Faye is gone…_forever_."

~&~&~&~&~

 This is the story of a happy little girl. She had all the toys in the world. She had all the friends in the world. Her father said she was his princess. Her mother…

_/ My mother wanted me dead. /_

She sighed and picked up the soap, allowing the slick wetness to caress her skin.  Spike had slept in the den…again.

~ We are fighting too much. And it is over everything I do. What about him? Isn't he having an affair behind my back? ~

She rinsed her face with her face towel. No, she couldn't see Spike cheating on her. He just didn't do those kinds of things.

The door burst open as he walked in. "Have you seen my black tie? The one with the stripes?"

"In the bottom drawer on your left."

"Hn." He began to make his way out and then stopped. "You need to stop sitting in the bathtub for hours on end, Faye. It wrinkles your skin."

She sputtered and stared at his disappearing back. He was calling her an old hag. The bastard! 

She jumped out of the tub, unmindful of the mess she was creating and storming into their bedroom in her birthday suit, she placed her hands on her hips and wagged a finger at him.

"Are you calling me old, Spike Spiegel?! I will have you know that I am the most beautiful thing you will ever see! I do not have wrinkles….ahhhh!"

She shrieked and finally burst out into giggles as her husband began chasing her around the room. A wicked grin etched on his handsome features, he growled menacingly and made a mad dive for her. Catching her off guard, he tumbled them onto the bed and tickled her mercilessly. Her high-pitched laughter driving him insane with need. 

"Ple…please…stop…stop…I  can't…can't…Spike!"

"You can't what?" He whispered huskily as he nuzzled her neck. His hands reaching. Touching. Feeling.

"You have to go to work, remember?" She replied, her thought processes threatening to vanish into oblivion at his caresses. 

"Not in another hour…we still have time to…"

BRRRRIIINNNNNGGGG!!

They jumped apart like guilty teenagers and stared at the black object in blank bemusement, as if somehow staring at it would make the horrifying noise stop.

"Probably someone at work."

"Probably a salesperson."

"Probably your grandma."

"My grandma is dead, Spike."

"What if she came back to life and decided to call?"

She snorted and reached for it. Spike could be so stupid sometimes.

"Hello? Faye Spiegel here."

"Hello…my Faye."

Her mouth went dry. Her tongue seemed to weigh a ton all of a sudden. Her hands gripped the edge of the phone tightly. Knuckles turning white with pressure.

"How may I help you?" Surprise, Surprise. Her voice sounded just fine.

"Who is it?"

"No one, Spike."

A frown. "How come you are speaking to no one? How may I help you, doesn't sound like you are speaking to no one."

"It is no one important, Spike. It is just another sales person, that's all."

A light chuckle. She wanted to smash the phone. "So, I am a salesperson, am I, Faye? How original."

She grit her teeth and spat out in a low and cold voice. "Shut up."

Spike, who was now back to fixing his tie, spun around at the cold words. "Nani?"

A wan smile. "Not you, baby. Just talking to…the stupid salesperson, that's all."

"Hn. When you are done talking to the 'stupid' salesperson, could you find the time to fix me some coffee…or no matter, I will get it myself."

"Spike…I will be right there."

She waited until he walked out of the room, before snapping into the black object.

"What do you want? How dare you call me at this time? What if he had picked up the phone?!"

"Then I will just have to tell him that I am a salesperson, that's all."

"Why, you…"

"I need to see you, Faye. For old times, sake."

"Vicious…"

"Let us have lunch. Today. I will come by and pick you up or maybe we could meet some place…"

"I can't. Please…don't do this to me. I am married now."

"Are you happy, Faye? Does he make you happy?"

She bit her lip, the tears threatening to fall again. Did Spike make her happy? She couldn't be a mother and Spike didn't like that. But they were trying. They _were_ trying to make it work.

"Yes, I am happy."

She could hear him nod. "Of course. But my offer still stands. Will you meet with me today? We will just have lunch. Talk like… the old days."

"The old days are gone, Vicious. That is the past."

"And we have the future to look forward to. I will come by and pick you up at about one o'clock. Goodbye, my green-eyed angel."

Click.

_/ NO!! You will ruin everything!! /_

She dropped the phone with shaking hands and stared blindly at a wall. She was going to spend the afternoon with him. She didn't want to see him again. She didn't need to bring back the memories again. He would make her feel pain. He would make her cry. He would make her…

_/ Falling in love with you all over again. /_

"Faye?" Nothing.

"Faye?!"

"Hai, Spike."

"You okay, Faye? I am off to work now. I will call you as soon as I get there."

A dull nod. "You have a good day, Spike. I will….will be here when you get back."

He frowned again. Why didn't he believe that? Shrugging, he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her cold and clammy cheeks. She looked like she had seen a ghost. He wondered who this salesperson was? 

"See you later, Faye."

"Goodbye…Spike…"

He felt the chill run through his bones as he made his way towards the door. That goodbye had had a tone of finality in it. He didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit…


	10. Menkai (Meeting)

Many thanks again go out to Quimberly, Lain, Kikari, mizzy_zero, Brian Marcelo, myung, Lem, Michelia, Jenma, Strife21, Gota de Mar, Lady Razorsharp, Lady Mercury, bunnyb, Kanmi, 1306killua soldick, and Faye!

****

Thank you all so much for sticking  through this story with me…and I promise not to take too long between chapters again…Enjoy! ^^

****

**CHAPTER TEN:**

_/ It is a lovely, sunny afternoon outside today, folks! Don't forget to bring your sunhats and sunscreens, wouldn't want to get sunburn now, would we? /_

The light snow continued to fall.

She buttoned up the plain black overcoat. Her hands steady. Her heart racing. She licked her lips for the one-millionth time. Her mind churning with words she had trained herself to recite. Plain and simple.

_/ This had to stop. /_

She reached for the black and white striped wool hat and shoved it roughly over purple locks. Green eyes filled with worry, stared back at her through the ornate hallway mirror. She looked…

~ Petrified. ~

She reached for her purse and almost jumped two feet into the air as the monotonous sound of the clock chime echoed the new hour. It was almost time. She stared at the address of the restaurant they were supposed to meet.

**Café de Grande.**

_/ It's showtime, folks! Let's get this party started! /_

And making sure that nothing was left out of place in her home, she stepped out to meet him.

~&~&~&~&~

"I suggest more description in your story, Mr. Spiegel. You sound so…so…vague. You wouldn't mind if I put in some new ideas now, would you?"

He tapped his lean fingers against the blue-covered folder. Brownish-red eyes staring at the plastic smile on the blonde.

"It's my story."

"I know that, Mr. Spiegel…but we are trying to reach a whole new audience here. And as your editor, I suggest that you make a few…changes, that's all."

Eyes narrowed in irritation. A sharp hiss of disgust? Escaping full lips. "It. Is. _My_. Story."

The plastic smile faded a bit. The pouting red lips pursing into a thin line…but only for a moment.

Oh, but she was good.

"Mr. Spiegel." She was talking to a two-year old. "I know that this is your story and I know how…proud you writers all tend to be about such things, but believe me, this is for your best interest. Take my advice. Make the love scenes a bit more…realistic. People love those kinds of things."

"It is a mystery story. _Love_ plays little or no role in it."

Her eyes narrowed now. She was losing it. He smirked. 

"Mr. Spiegel…"

"Have you ever been in love… Julia?"

"Why…"

"Do you know what it feels like to have those butterflies flutter in the pits of your stomach? To feel like you are walking on air? That nothing or nobody could harm you because there is someone back home waiting for you? Do you have any idea on what the concept of love is?"

She shook her head as if to get rid of the questions. "Mr. Spiegel, I do not think that this has anything to do with…"

He silenced her with a sharp bark of laughter. "I guessed as much. You have no clue, do you?"

He looked at his watch. Almost lunch time. He rose to his feet. He had to eat somewhere good today.

"Hungry? I heard there is this great new place downtown…"

She smiled again…plastic one gone. "Oh yes, the Café de Grande. It is a wonderful place. Just give me a minute to get my things and then I will join you, okay?"

He slipped into his overcoat and stalked over to the large glass windows. The snow was still falling, dusting the bustling city streets below him with its coat of white. His eyes softened. He wondered what Faye was doing now? He ought to call her, to make sure she was alright. She had looked a bit sick this morning. 

He spun around and headed to the phone…

"I am ready! We have to hurry. I hear reservations are going fast."

He frowned. He would have to call her later.

~&~&~&~&~

~ God! Why does he have to look so good?! ~

She automatically handed over her keys to the valet and walked liked an automaton towards the smiling man. He looked oh so dangerous. Those seemingly gray eyes darkening with pleasure at her arrival.

"Faye. I am so glad you could make it. Please step this way. I have reserved a special place just for the two of us."

He placed a strong hand beneath her elbow and gently ushered her into the trendy and almost filled restaurant. 

"Ah, bonjour, monsieur Vicious!" The maitre d' gushed enthusiastically. "Welcome, welcome! I see you have a visiteur with you today. Your special table, no? Please to step this way, mademoiselle and monsieur. Have a seat. Oui, oui! What shall we have today? The special? No? Just the usual? Ah, yes! You always did have the excellent taste, in the choices, Monsieur Vicious. Today, it is the fillet d' mignon…."

Faye groaned inwardly and swirled the white wine in her glass absentmindedly. She hated this. She had grown up with it, after all.

_/ Ah, Monsieur and Madame de Valentine, welcome! Ooo…it is little Faye-Faye! The little femme is all grown up now, yes? /_

"I am sorry for all of that, Faye. I just seem to attract them like flies, don't I?"

"You are rich and famous after all." She replied coldly. She downed the sweet liquid and motioned for another. She was going to numb herself to everything. She was, by god! Going to get drunk.

"And so are… were you."

She shrugged carelessly and downed her refill in another gulp. It burned down her throat like acid, but she didn't care. It felt good. Veeeery good.

Was that a buzz coming on? She almost felt like giggling. 

~ Wow…just two glasses, and I am already getting wasted. ~  
  


He was talking again. She couldn't hear a thing. She smiled…or at least she must have smiled, for he smiled back at her. She motioned once again for a refill. She watched him frown. 

~ Oh, don't worry Vicious, darling. I promise not to embarrass you here…yet. ~  
  


She raised the glass to her lips again…and watched the couple enter the room. Her hands trembled. Her fuzzy mind urging itself to rectify the sight before her. She could have sworn she had seen…

~ Nah… ~

"Faye? Are you listening to me? I want us to have another chance again. I never stopped loving you, you know that. The woman I am with at the moment…I don't love her. She is nothing to me. We were a marriage of convenience you might say. Please, Faye. Give us one more chance. I will do anything to get you back…"

"Spike…"

He shook his head. "I am much better than him. He cannot make you happy…"

"Spike is…"

"I will take good care of you. You know that…"

"Shut up." It sounded oddly flat and listless. "Spike is here with another…woman."

~&~&~&~&~

He had to admit, this Julia woman was one suave lady. True to her word, the restaurant was booked solid for the lunch hour, but she had smooth talked her way into securing a suitable table for both of them. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do for now.

He eyed the menu and nodded in approval. Good choices. He would have to bring Faye here some time.

"And what can I get for you, monsieur?"

He made a face of contemplation and nodded. "I will have the fish."

"Mademoiselle?"

"I will have the same with a salad."

He took off his jacket and leaned back against the plush chair. His quick eyes observing the other patrons in the room. As a writer, he had to do a lot of that.

~ Observation. ~

She was talking about something. He didn't hear a damn thing…as usual. There was the old couple with limp spaghetti between them. There was the young couple ogling at each other with pure lust. There was the business crew, discussing matters of no importance. There was the…

~ Silver gray hair…almost white…~

He could only see the hair and broad back. His lunch partner hidden from his view. Why did that man look so familiar to him? Why did he remind him of…

"That is Vicious. He is the owner of several conglomerates in the Western Area. A self-made multi-billionaire. We are trying to get him to write a story on his life. It is a must read for any one who hopes to get rich quickly."

"Vicious, huh? Is he married?"

She nodded. "Yes, to Maria de la Caulle. The daughter to the Caulle dynasty. They just had a baby recently. They must be very happy."

He made a sound of agreement, his eyes still trained on the white hair. "Vicious…" 

As if by some unseen telepathic call, the shock of white hair slowly spun around as brownish red eyes clashed with icy gray depths. The air became thick with tension that was palpable. He found himself gripping his utensil tighter with his grasp as a smirk of loathing and…triumph came unto the other man's visage. 

"Would you like to meet him? I could arrange for that…"

Spike was still not listening. He could see Vicious beckon a waiter and whisper something to him. Seconds later, the same waiter stood in front of them.

"Monsieur and Madame…the gentleman in the upper deck has requested that you join he and his partner for lunch. Do you accept?"

And before he could control himself, he blurted out quickly.

"Hai. Tell him that we accept."


	11. Shinhakken (Discovery)

Disclaimers: Still do not own the Cowboy Bebop Characters.

To starfire, Haruka Piro Tenou, Lain, The Anonymous, Kagerou Hime, Kanmi ( I am not sure I can go into a really descriptive lemons. Sorry, but we can hope, ne?), vixen, Mahou of Mana, Brian Marcelo, Quimberly, 131206killua soldick, sonflour, Gota de mar, Jenma, Strife21, Vincelia Valentine, LadyMercury, Michelia, aceteam, LadyRazorsharp, saotomealita, Shari Hirtle, Faye, oblivious, Moonlight Ale and finally Kikari! 

Thank you all so very much for your words of encouragement and now on to the show!

****

****

****

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

Could fate be any more cruel? Could her life be any more miserable? Could she be surrounded by bastards through and through any more than she currently was? What the fuck was wrong with him?

"You bastard."

A sly grin. "I just invited him over. What is the big deal? We aren't doing anything wrong. And besides, don't you want to know about the blonde with him?"

"I don't care."

"Her name is Julia, I think. She works as an editor in the same office building your husband works in. Interesting coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

She downed another drink quickly. The buzz was getting stronger. "I don't give a fuck, Vicious. If you are trying to make me jealous, then it's not working."

"You trust him that much, don't you?"

"I told you a thousand times over…_I love him_."

She missed the icy glare that was thrown at her. She would have been surprised. If looks could kill, she would be history in seconds. Her eyes, instead, roamed over the approaching couple. She reached, absentmindedly, for another glass of wine. She had to admit albeit reluctantly, that the Julia woman looked good next to the lanky persona that was _her_ Spike. She dressed expensively and looked expensive.

~ Cheap bitch. ~  
  


Her hands tightened on her glass as she noticed Julia place lean and well-manicured fingers upon the dark suit…on _her_ Spike. The wine was beginning to taste like acid. She could feel the slow burn churn at the back of her throat. Green eyes narrowing with growing irritation, she noticed that he had not shrugged it off. She growled. A low rumbling sound that her companion heard and smirked at inwardly.

~ That's it, my Faye. Let him feel the wrath that is your vengeance. ~  
  


~&~&~&~&~

No way. No fucking way.

Those purple locks were hard not to miss. Those green eyes that belonged to _his_ Faye. His Faye, who happened to be sitting in a crowded restaurant on a Monday afternoon with someone….that wasn't _him_. All sounds and activity around him dissolved into nothing as brownish red and blazing green clashed in a silent duel. 

Someone had a lot of explaining to do.

"Ah, Mr. Spiegel. So glad you accepted my request. Please make yourself comfortable."

Oh, ever the gracious host, with a smile that could charm the pants off a baby and a heart as cold and as calculating as ever.

He managed to rip his eyes away from his mate's to stare with frank curiosity at the man that had managed to capture her attention. And not taking his eyes off the cold gray ones, he drawled lazily to his silent wife.

"Let me guess, he would be the _salesperson_, right, Faye?"

"Spike…"

"Interesting. So what do you sell? Insurance? Marriages? Divorces? Cause if you do, then I am willing to buy one very large divorce settlement in a few minutes."

"Spike, sit down and stop being such an asshole." Faye snapped angrily.

He could swear that Vicious was laughing at him and he felt his hands clench into tight fists. 

"I believe your wife is correct, Mr. Spiegel. Perhaps we can sit down and discuss this further…"

"Viscous-sama, I am in total and complete awe of your business endeavors. My name is Julia and I work as a…"

"I know who you are. You are one of those people that keep disturbing me for a life story, right?"

A careless wave of dismissal and a gentle urge into assigned seats, sent four adults into stony silence.

Vicious still sat across from Faye, while Julia and Spike sat at opposite ends. All except Spike, picked up their drinks and took tentative sips. The silence was becoming deafening. Faye wanted to scream.

"So…what brings you into town, Vicious?" Julia asked. The tension between the couple next to her, was making her quite uncomfortable. 

~ So, this was Spike's woman. ~

She was beautiful in a wild sort of way, but Julia felt the green-haired man could have chosen better.

"Business." Came the curt reply from Vicious.

"Business that involves seeing married women?"

"Mr. Spiegel, I would like to know what you are trying to insinuate?"

"I am trying to insinuate that you are having lunch with **my wife**. Which part of that doesn't quite sink into your head?"

"You should talk, Spike!" Faye whispered harshly. "You have _her_ with you!"

Spike who had kept his eyes trained on his foe, turned his head around sharply to glare at the woman next to him. "For your information, she is my editor. This is a working lunch arrangement!"

Julia tried to cut in. "Umm…"

"Oh, is that so? Well, Spike! This also happens to be a working lunch arrangement! I am eating out with _my boss_!"

"Your boss? You never said he was your boss! You said you were babysitting…"

"Well, duh…the baby has to have a father, right?!"

"That was not part of the deal. You never mentioned that he was going to be around and besides, you should have told me!"

"Well, you didn't tell me about…_this!"_ She finished irately, as she waved her hand towards the blonde-haired woman, which in turn knocked down her glass of wine, which in turn spilled all over the expensive looking suit.

A sharp gasp froze the two in their tirade. The blonde-haired woman looked red-faced as Vicious (the ever gracious host) reached for a napkin to wipe up the mess.

"I am so sorry about this, Julia." He crooned softly. "I didn't realize I would be inviting over a bunch of children to lunch today."

Husband and wife blinked at each other in disbelief. "Who are you calling a child?" 

"Both of you!" Julia spat out coldly. "This is a two-thousand dollar suit and you…you ruined it, you…you selfish bitch!"

Were they beginning to draw attention to themselves? Oh, you bet they were. Curious glances traveled their way and none of them paid much attention. They had a problem to deal with at the moment.

Faye gripped the edge of her napkin. "What did you call me?!"

"I called you a bitch! So there! I don't know what Spike saw in you, but you have got to be the most irritating and annoying…"

SLAP!!

By this time the gasp came from their ignored audience as the sound of flesh meeting flesh rang out loudly in the room.

And in a voice that was as calm as the sea, and as deadly as a viper's, Faye Spiegel spat out coldly. "_Nobody_ calls me a bitch. Especially not a two-timing bimbo like you!" 

And rising to her feet, she picked up her coat and hat, slipping into them quickly before turning around to face her tormentor. "Thank you for the invite, Vicious. But I think I will stick to taking care of your child and that alone. Goodbye."

Raising her chin high, she walked out of the room with a dignity she didn't feel inside and stepped outside to the cold streets. She knew Spike would come after her and that was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. 

She tapped her foot and waited impatiently for her car to arrive.

~&~&~&~&~

"Monsieur Vicious, is…is everything alright?"

Vicious threw a glare at the nervous looking  maitre d' in disgust. "We are in the middle of something, so could you come back later?!"

"Oui, oui. A thousand apologies, Monsieur."

Sitting back down, he spared at glance at the still stunned blonde and then sent them to a bored looking Spike. A frown danced across his features. 

"Will you not go after her?" He asked coldly.

"What's it to you?"

The billionaire snorted. "Your wife is going through a lot at the moment and you cannot even go after her? I don't believe this. I am willing to give her everything and you treat her like she is nothing."

"You know nothing of my marriage."

"She claims to love you, but I doubt she truly does."

"…………"

"Faye and I used to date long before she met you. We were in love and I believe that deep down, she still harbors a place for me. You will do well to treat her with respect, Mr. Spiegel because if anyone hurts my Faye, that person hurts me."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were threatening me."

A low growl and a show of pearly canines in a sinister grin. "Oh, you had better believe it…_Spike._"

Brownish-red eyes narrowed. "You invited her here. You knew she was married. You invited me here. You knew this would happen. What were you planning to achieve here, Vicious? To prove your theory correct? That, perhaps, just perhaps, Faye really hates me?"

"You arrogant…"

"Faye loves _me_, Vicious. Something you can never hope to regain. Don't let the frail act fool you, beneath all of that, is a woman with enough passion to blow your mind. That was why I married her and that is why she will remain with me for as long as I live."

He rose to his feet abruptly and held out his hand to Julia. "You coming?"

She threw a cold stare at him. "No…I don't think so. You go on ahead and meet your precious wife. I will just stay here and dry myself in white wine."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Whatever you say. I'm leaving." He picked up his jacket and put it back on and giving a curt nod to his stoic audience, he made his way out to the streets. 

His eyes took in the semi-busy sidewalk. There was no sign of his woman anywhere.

"Hey kid. Did you see any woman in a black coat and white striped wool hat out here?"

The valet nodded vigorously. "Sure did. She left just a few minutes ago. Gave me a pretty good tip too."

He stuck his hands into his pockets and ignored the snow that began to fall softly again. He had missed her. 

~ I miss you, Faye. ~  
  


~&~&~&~&~

She stared blindly at the picture frame. Her hand went over the glass protection as it gently traced the smiling features of the happy couple. They had been so happy. So full of hopes and dreams and…

_/ I am doing the right thing. It is for the best. /_

She sighed and dropped the picture back on its position upon the mantelpiece and rubbed nervous hands against her thighs. She couldn't lose her nerve now. She had to do this…for both of them.

Running into the closet, she pulled out a medium-sized travel bag and working quickly, she snatched down clothes and other things of importance. She worked methodically but fast, her mind already churning with the words she would have to write down.

Eyes danced from the clock to the work at hand. She didn't want to be here when he came back. She couldn't face him yet.

Snapping the locks closed, she went into his den and picked up a stray notepad and pen. She found her hands trembling as the words came out. The tears beginning to blur her vision. A stray drop fell upon the white sheet and she made no attempt to stop the others that followed. Finishing with a flourish, she didn't bother rereading, as she tore it off to post up in the kitchen.

She walked around each room, memorizing each sight and sound and smell. Wiping away the tears that had begun to fall again, she made her way out of the apartment she had called home for two years. How long would she be gone? She didn't know. Where would she go?  She didn't know either, but she was going to give them a time to be apart. A time to see if this was what she…_they_ really wanted. 

She started the car and made the turn out into the streets again. Down the winding road to nowhere. And all the way, the mantra kept ringing in her mind.

She was doing it for the best.

Wasn't she?


	12. Monosabi (Lonely)

Warnings: As mentioned earlier, this is AU and hence, some OOC.

Thanks to Jayni, Michelia, Jenma, oblivious, Strife21, LadyMercury, Sparkle, Mahou of Mana, Moonlight Ale, Brian Marcelo, N/A, Kanmi, and Vincelia Valentine! You guys rock!!

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

It was cheap. And rather drab. Smelly even. And quite a sight for sore eyes.

"I'll take it."

Grimy hands wiped a snotty nose as crooked teeth were exposed in a leery grin. "Alright, ma'am. It's gonna cost ya ten thousand woolongs. Give or take."

"A bit too steep for a run-down place like this, don't you think?"

A small frown on sweaty, meaty flesh. The stench threatening to send her reeling back in disgust. "Listen, lady. I ain't got all day to sit around here and argue with ya. If ya wanna stay here, then ya gats to pay up! I gat me a whole lot of other customers to deal with, ya know!"

Green eyes narrowed in irritation, as a dainty eyebrow was raised in defiance. "Liar."

The cigarette butt that hung off moist swollen lips nearly dropped to the floor in shock. "What tha fuck, did ya say, Lady?"

"I said, you are a goddamn liar. You know you don't get many customers here and quite frankly I have a good mind of leaving this dump."

"So, what's keeping ya! Get the fuck out of here! And don't come back neither!"

She snorted in derision before spinning around on her heels with a slight toss of her hair. Men were bastards. Every single one of them.

_/ Would that include that man? /_

"Hmph…who cares about that man?" 

Now, who's the liar?

She walked into a phone booth and ran her fingers down the worn-down telephone directory. Maybe she could stay with…

"Hello?? Mina? Hi! This is Faye…Faye Valentine. And I was wondering if I could stay over at your place for a little while…what?…oh…I see…oh, no, no…no problem at all. Silly of me to interrupt you like that. Okay then…you have a goodnight."

"Dania? Hi…it's Faye. I was just thinking that I could come over and stay for a while…your who? Children? I didn't know you had children. Really? Twins? How…cute…of course I understand. I won't bother you anymore. Goodbye!"

~ Grrr… ~

Five more tries. Five more rejections. She was getting a bit cold.

One more place to try. She leaned her head against the frosty glass and closed her eyes. 

Swallow your pride. Just do it. 

She gripped the black handset tighter, her knuckles turning white with the pressure. It couldn't hurt. It might take a while to get there…but at least she was going somewhere.

The monotonous ringing. 

~ Nobody is home. Please be there. Please don't be there. Please be…don't be. ~

"The Valentine Estates. How may I help you?"

She licked her lips and through them she croaked out softly. 

"I would like to come back home."

~&~&~&~&~

Blood red. The roses were that deeply coated with the sinful color. He sniffed them appreciatively, as he paid the sidewalk vendor.

He hoped she liked it.

Not that Faye hated flowers. She was just not the type to bother with frivolous things like that. 

Well, she deserved them today.

~ Ah, one more stop. ~  
He pushed open the chocolate Shoppe and eyed the decadent displays with amused eyes. The last time he had been here, Faye had refused to leave. They had spent the entire afternoon sampling each treat and needless to say…that night at home had been one he would never forget.

"Ah, Mr. Spiegel. What a pleasure to see you here again."

He allowed a polite smile to cross his face. "Hai. I will just take the usual and then I will be off. My woman awaits me."

A knowing grin. "Of course, Mr. Spiegel. Here you go. Specially wrapped for the missus. Enjoy."

"I intend to."

And paying quickly, he found himself almost running back to his car. He couldn't understand it. This sudden need to be with her. Today had been a disaster through and through and yet…

He craved her like a drug.

He picked up his cell phone to call her again. He had tried later on at work and had been greeted with the answering machine. Maybe she was still upset. And why shouldn't she be? He hadn't been in the best of moods either.

The ringing continued and this time it was a frown that crossed his face. He glanced at the time on the dashboard. Almost nine o'clock. She couldn't _still _be upset about the argument. 

He made the turn into their condo and stepped out to stare at their apartment. His eyes narrowed as they noticed none of the usual lights on. A sense of dread had begun to creep down his spine.

Quick eyes darted to the usual parking space that would have normally held her small but convenient car. 

Nothing.

He gripped the flowers in his hands almost crushing them with his anxiety. Tightening his lips, he made his way up the stairs, unaware that he was running double time and nearly colliding with their next-door-neighbor.

"Oh, there you are, Mr. Spiegel. Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kasaki. It is a beauty evening…"  

~ I have to get out of here! ~  
Apparently, Mrs. Kasaki had no intentions of leaving. 

"You wouldn't believe the amount of snow that fell today. I almost got locked in my own apartment, isn't that silly?"

A light laugh. "Yes…it is silly. And now if you will excuse me…"

"Oh, don't mind me. I know how you young couples always want to get together and all of that. Although…"

The pause. Spike, who had started moving again, froze at it.

"Although what?" He asked a bit sharply.

Mrs. Kasaki looked a bit startled at the curt question. "Oh, it's none of my business and all, but I couldn't help noticing your wife going into her car…carrying a suitcase of some sort…"

Spike didn't need to hear anymore. He bounded up the stairs like the devil was on his tail, his mind churning, begging, and pleading for it not to be true.

Hands that trembled fought to open up the doorway and after nearly kicking it down in frustration; he stumbled in and called out shakily.

"Faye?!"

~&~&~&~&~

"I am not one to tell you 'I told you so', but there you have it, Faye."

"Yes, mother."

"I knew that man was no good for you. I told you time and time again…marrying a writer? Oh, please."

"Yes, mother."

"You could have done so much better. I thought you and that Vicious boy had a thing going?"

"………."

"Well no matter. I suppose you want me to feel sorry for you and sympathize, don't you?"

"No, mother. I brought this upon myself."

"Good. I am glad you realize that."

The tense silence thickened the air, as the only sounds that emanated from the large living room were the crackle of the fire from the fireplace. She sat as tense as a bowstring upon the chair, her purple locks framing and hiding her face from the smirking and smug-looking one of the older woman that sat across from her.

"Stop slouching and sit upright, for Christ sake's!"

Automatic response. She straightened up and darted a quick hateful glance towards the woman that she was forced to call _Mother._

"Where is father?" she asked coldly.

Mother snorted and sipped her evening tea. "Your precious father traveled again. He will be gone for the week. Any objections?"

"No."

"I suggest you go and take a shower and get out of those ridiculous clothes. Luckily, you don't look like you have grown a lot over the years, so the clothes in your wardrobe should still be your size."

"I have my own clothes…_mother_."

"And you shan't wear them as long as you are in this house! Or maybe you can go back out the way you came from…after all, you wanted to come back, I didn't invite you here."

_/ Why? Why do you hate me so much? /_

She tightened her lips and stood up. "I will turn myself in. Thank you for letting me back, mother."

She spun around quickly to make her way out of the claustrophobic room, when the icy voice stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

She growled beneath her breath and walked back to the sitting woman. Green eyes took in the well-coiffed dark locks and the delicately made-up face. The face that could be as charming and as lethal all in one. Leaning forward, she placed the customary kiss on the cold cheek and had to restrain herself from shuddering at the contact.

"Goodnight, mother."

And not looking back, Faye Valentine was soon swallowed up by the shadows.

~&~&~&~&~

"Faye?!"

He opened every door. Searched every room. Stupidly looked under the beds and sofas. 

Nothing.

He walked into their bedroom again. Her dresser had been cleared out…except for a few meager items. Her wardrobe still contained some of her clothes…

~ So maybe she is coming back? ~  
"Grr…she did not go anywhere!!"

~ Oh? So why isn't she here then? ~

"She must have gone…gone to see someone…that's all."

~ Maybe she left a note….somewhere… ~  
He searched the room again for any telltale sign of some paper with her delicate calligraphy on it. He made his way to the living room, absentmindedly, punching the answering machine to listen to his messages.

Message No 1. 2.30pm. Mr. Spiegel, this is Steve from the graphics department… 

He walked into the den. She had been in here. He could still smell her light jasmine fragrance.

Message No. 5. 3.45pm. Mr. Spiegel, this is Julia. I just wanted to apologize for the… 

He walked into the kitchen, flicking the lights on as he did so. Nothing…

~ Yatta! ~

"There you are." He peeled off the sticky note from the fridge and ran his eyes over the simple yet devastating message.

"Message No. 8. 7.45pm. Mr. and Mrs. Spiegel. This is Dr. Fleming from the Health Institute. And I think I have some really good news concerning your troubles. I would like to schedule an appointment with you both as soon as possible. Tomorrow, perhaps? I am sure you both will be pleased to know that there is a way you can have your very own children. Please give me a call as soon as you can."

BEEEEEEEEEP! END OF MESSAGES!

Spike stood like a zombie in the kitchen, the note falling down to the floor from limp fingers.

She was gone. 

Just like that. She had left. 

What the fuck did she mean by _'some time to be apart?'_

The ache. Oh, sweet Kami, the pain.

He sank to the floor and buried his face within his hands. The searing agony of being alone piercing right through his soul.

The silent ticking of the grandfather clock, his only companion.

The silent agony of being alone.

And for the first time in his entire adult life…

Spike Spiegel wept soundlessly.


	13. Ryoiki (Possession)

/ glomps and hugs / To all ye wonderful folks and folkettes!!

Esther, Michi, Strife21, Sakura Lena Yuy, Shari Hirtle, mizzy_zero, Jenma, Moonlight Ale, oblivious, wickedlyinsane, Mahou of Manu, myung, Vincelia Valentine, Bumblebee-Queen, Brian Marcelo, Kikari, Lady Mercury, Quimberly, S. Sanchez, Kagerou Hime, starfire and Victoria Telpsicorei!

Thank you all…and now without much further ado…enjoy!! ^^

****

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

The rickety sounds of a train's wheels against metal rails, drifted through the large glass windows in the tiny and cramped excuse for an apartment. The smell of strong herbal tea floated out from the non-existent kitchen, as the happy sounds of the young girl's off-key singing filled the otherwise hollow and empty silence.

"Here ya go! Some more Ed's special tea for Spike-person!"

~ Did she always have to yell? ~

"No…no more, Ed. Thank you very much for this one."

The red-haired vivacious being's face fell into one of exaggerated sorrow. "Spike-person, no longer like Ed's special tea? Edward is hurt."

~ Damn it! ~

"Fine. I will drink the dam…the tea."

He had to restrain himself from closing his ears at the loud squeal of delight that accompanied his resigned acceptance, and raising pleading eyes to the other silent being in the room, he was finally rescued.

"Hey, Ed. Wanna go buy some ice-cream for us? We are out."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Edward take Ein to go buy ice-cream! Now, now, now!!"

And in a flurry of red, white and black coupled with the sound of a happy bark making their way out of the door, the apartment was once again filled with the empty and hollow silence.

It was deafening.

The older man with the almost balding hair, bushy eyebrows and matching beard raised his teacup with his artificial arm and sipped from it quietly. He eyed the younger, haggard and quite frankly sickly-looking man before him. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was having tea with a corpse.

Suddenly, the green-haired man spoke.

"I don't understand it."

The older man nodded. The rant again. He had had to listen to it for a while. It was almost a ritual now. He listened. That was his job. To listen.

"Why would she just leave like that?"

"Stranger things have happened, Spike."

"I mean…I never hit her or anything."

"No, you didn't Spike. You were a good husband."

_/ Were? /_

His face furrowed into a frown. "We are not divorced, Jet." Came the cold retort.

Jet nodded quickly. "Of course not, Spike."

"What? Are you saying that she _wants_ a divorce?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it! You think she did this because she wants to get a divorce, right?!"

"Now, Spike. Don't get all hysterical. She never mentioned a divorce, so you aren't getting a divorce. End of story."

"Well, if she thinks she is going to get a divorce from me, then she is sadly mistaken! I won't grant it to her!"

"Spike…"

"Goddamit! She is my wife! I married her and…and…"

He slumped his shoulders again and buried his face in his hands. Rocking himself back and forth on the dingy couch, he moaned softly.

"It's been a month, Jet. One whole fucking month. I don't know how much longer I can go on."

Jet stared at his best friend with worried eyes. "Spike…"

Brownish-red eyes filled with unshed tears and unmistakable sorrow raised themselves up suddenly to pin their depths upon his visage.

"I know where she is, you know. I could just go there and bring her right back."

"She wouldn't like that, Spike. She did say she needed the space."

"But…but she hates it there! Why the hell would she go back to a home she rarely talks about?"

Jet blinked in confusion. "I thought you said Faye never spoke about her past to you. How do you know she hates her home?"

"She talks in her sleep."

"Nani?!"

Spike stared back at him as if he had gone crazy. "Yes, Jet. I sleep on the same bed with her, so I would presume that I would have heard several things apart from the usual grunts and orgasmic sounds of bliss we make in the heat of passion."

Jet had the grace to blush. "Look, I didn't mean to imply…"

The writer got up to his feet and paced the tiny space with measured steps. "Forget it, Jet. The point is she hates it there…and I drove her right back to it."

"Oh, come on, Spike. Don't start with the blame game now."

"It's true, Jet. I am the reason she left…"

"But what about that Vicious character? Doesn't he have a role in this as well?"

Spike's hands tightened into clenched fists. Narrowed eyes staring at a wall with growing fury as he grit his teeth at the sound of _that_ name. And in a voice that sent chills down Jet's spine, Spike bit out coldly.

"Vicious. This is all of his fault as well. If she hadn't met him, none of this would have happened!"

At least Spike wasn't blaming himself anymore. "So what do you plan on doing?"

Eyes that blazed with an emotion he couldn't define spun around to face him. "Oh, I have a plan alright. I think I will pay a little visit to Vicious-_sama_ and then I am going to get my woman back!"

~&~&~&~&~

Talented lean fingers danced over the white and black keys with deft precision that came with years of practice and dedication. The melodic sounds of some obscure classical piece drifted over the comfortable den bathing it with a soulful peace and serenity that was not reflected in the heart of the performer.

Finishing off with a flourish, she stood up and curtsied at her rapt and applauding audience, a small blush dusting pale cheeks at the exuberant response.

"Bravo, my dear. She keeps getting better with each passing day, doesn't she?"

"As she very well should be." Came the careless reply from mother as she got up from her seat to walk out of the room. "Remember that dinner is tonight at eight o'clock. I will not tolerate your lateness again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother."

"Well, aren't you coming out to the lawns with me?" She asked irritably.

"In a minute, dear." Father replied. "I just need to speak to Faye for a moment."

Dark eyes flashed with anger before replacing them with an empty blankness. "As you wish. I will be in the south lawn."

Faye hadn't realized that she had dug her nails so deep into the palm of her hands that tiny droplets of blood had begun to show.

"You are bleeding, Faye." Her father said quietly. "Come."

She obediently followed him towards the bathroom, where her hand was gently placed under the steady rush of warm water. She eyed herself in the mirror. She looked ten years older with her hair now done up in a rigid braid placed atop her head like a crown. The ugly pale-yellow dress she wore did nothing to show her figure. She looked and felt frumpy. 

Spike would have ripped the clothes off her in a minute. 

_/ Ah…Spike…/_

"Ah…I see that faraway look in your eyes again."

She blushed in self-consciousness at the fact that had thoughts might have been read. 

"What…whatever do you mean, father?"

Her hands were wiped clean, the bleeding having been stopped effectively. "Why come here when you still want him, Faye?"

"I…I don't know…"

_/ You ran away! /_

"I thought it was the best for both of us. I thought that he would be tired of me and would need to have his own space. I…I…oh papa!!"

She clung unto his shoulders and wept in sorrow. "Oh, papa!! I miss him so much!!"

Father pulled her away from him gently, kind eyes filled with understanding staring at the tear-streaked face of his only child. "Then why don't you go back to him? Why, don't you go back and work things out with him. Who knows, he just might be waiting for you to make the first move."

She shook her head sadly and stepped away from him to stare out of the windows. "No…I don't think so, papa. For you see, I told him not to come looking for me. And if I know Spike…he would probably take me on my word. I was so…so foolish!"

"Now, now, child. Don't worry about a thing. Tell you what…we are going to have a little get-together and maybe that should cheer you up. You can get to see all of your old school mates and friends. That should get the color right back into your cheeks."

She managed a wan smile as she was led out of the house and into the bright sunshine.

~ If only things were that simple. ~  
  


~&~&~&~&~

The secretary was a bit unsure of the green-haired man before her. "Are you sure you have an appointment, sir? I really do not see your name on this list."

He leaned against the counter and lowered his lashes in a look that was both predatory and sensual in nature, which in turn sent spots of color upon the woman's face. 

"Perhaps if you told him that Spike was here…I am sure he would be happy to oblige."

"Yes…yes, sir."

He tapped his finger idly on the oak tabletop, as his eyes scanned the tastefully furnished office. He had to give Vicious some credit for having excellent taste in design.

'He will see you now, sir."

He bowed in 'thanks' before stepping through the black doors. His body already tense with held back emotions. He halted his steps as he noticed the smirk upon the sitting man's face. Gritting his teeth, ready to give a sharp retort, he was rudely interrupted.

"So, I see you finally lost Faye."

"I did _not lose_ her."

"Well, she is no longer with you, am I not correct?"

"How would you…?"

"I paid a little visit to the Valentine Estates this past weekend. Faye looked quite…ravishing, if I may say so myself."

"Why, you son of a…"

"She looked a whole lot happier. The luminous smile that is so reminiscent of my old Faye, was right back upon her rosy cheeks. And do you know what she told me, Spike?"

He didn't want to know. "What?"

The gray-haired man leaned forward with eyes that sparkled with malicious intent.

"She says that separating from you was the best thing that ever happened to her."

Spike felt his chest constrict painfully.

~ It's not true. ~  
  


"She says that she would rather remain with those that love and protect her than with a man who is never there for her."

His breathing was becoming quite difficult.

~ He's lying! ~  
  


"All she ever wanted was to be happy, Spike…and you never fulfilled your end of the bargain."

He was practically heaving for air now. His eyes grew hazy with fury. His hands itching…just itching…

He watched as Vicious walked around his ornate desk to stand in front of him, a small piece of paper tapping carelessly within his palms. Mere inches separated them now, as the smirk upon the gray-haired man's face broadened. Leaning forward, he placed his lips close to Spike's ear and whispered softly.

"And you want to know something else, Spike? I. Will. Get. Her. Back. And just between you and me…she has the hottest legs I have ever seen and is a pretty damn fine kisser….argh!!"

The shock of being hit came first before the pain. Vicious held his jaw, as he stared with disdain at the furious man in front of him.

He sneered. "Is that the best you can do? No wonder she needs a stronger man. At least, someone who can keep up with her insatiable appetites."

He never saw the next blow coming. And he felt his head snap back with the force of the punch. Collapsing onto the coffee table, he tried to stumble back to his feet, but that was done for him as Spike had pulled him up to his feet by the scruff of his shirt. 

Eyes narrowed with hate bored into the similar cold gray eyes, as his words fell out in icy chips. 

"You listen to me and you listen well, Vicious. You are lucky I am in a hurry today, or you would have been dead long ago. You will never _ever_ speak about _my wife_ in such a manner again. Do I make myself clear? And if you have touched one hair upon her head or any other part of her, I will hunt you down myself and _kill_ you. Do you understand?!"

And not waiting for him to reply, Spike pushed him back unto the couch and snatched the small piece of paper that had been in the other man's grasp.

An invitation.

He tucked the card within his pockets and gave one last look to the dishelved looking man. Placing a smile that was too bright upon his face, he gave a mock bow.

"Why, thank you for the invite, Vicious. I guess we shall be seeing each other again this weekend at the Valentine Estates, ne? You have a good day."

And with another mock bow, Spike walked out of the office and right back into the bustling streets.

He found himself humming softly as he strolled the crowded sidewalks.

Things were looking up.

_/ Oh, yes indeed. Things are going well. /_

He had to get ready for the biggest performance of his life.

_/ The stage has been set, folks. Let the actors take their places. The show is about to begin…/_


	14. Soritsu suru (Found)

****

Almost there folks! Almost there! And again to everyone that has supported me throughout this wonderful process

Bunnyb, oblivious, mizzy_zero, Quimberly, Mahou of Mana, Leigh Lavon, 1316 killua soldick, Shari Hirtly, Jenma, Michi, Lady Mercury, Saiya-Jin44, The Anonymous, Strife21, Bumblebee-Queen, Kikari, Pangaea, myung, Brian Marcelo and Lain.

And to all of you, who **do** read…I know you are out there!! Thank you so much!! Enjoy!!^^

****

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

_/ Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all…/_

Brush. Pat. Brush. Pat. Monotonous, automatic motions of utter and complete compliance. Purple locks shining with the effort. 

Eyes of darkest green, shimmering beneath a smudge of black kohl, lining lashes that seemed to go on forever. 

Cheeks with the tiny dust of a rosy blush.

Lips of light pink, parted now and moist with the breath of one that had been trained to be silent.

The face of utter perfection under the ever watchful eyes of darkest night.

"Get up already. You have been stuck in that chair forever. The guests are already beginning to arrive."

Tightened lips and the curt reply. "Yes, mother."

She stood up in only a slip of white lace, hands held out to her sides as the older woman slipped the heavy velvet red dress over her. She winced silently as she felt rough hands smoothen the cloth out.  The off shoulder ball gown showed off her creamy shoulders and hid everything else. Much as the dress was distasteful to the young woman, she still could not deny that it did give her an air of mystery. 

_/ Look, but please do not touch. /_

"I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight."

"Yes, mother."

Another inward wince as she felt her waist almost snap with the force of the older woman's efforts at tying a bow.

"I will not tolerate your rudeness to our guests. Especially to Vicious. You do know that he will be getting a divorce from that woman soon. So, you are well advised to act in your own best interests."

~ What about the baby? ~

Eyes filled with innocent joy. Soft, warm skin of a newborn babe. 

She sighed.

"What is it?!" came the snap of irritation.

"Nothing, mother. I was just thinking."

She suddenly found herself staring into angry dark depths, her heart thudding faster as her shoulders were squeezed beneath the pressure of strong hands.

~ She will break them. Just like she broke my arm when I wanted to be a cheerleader. ~

"Who were you thinking about?!"

"No…no one, mother. Please…you are hurting me…"

"You don't know what hurt means yet!! Now, tell me who you were thinking about?!!!"

"Let me go, mother!! I wasn't thinking of anyone!!"

"You were thinking of that writer, weren't you?! Answer me!! You were thinking of _him_!!"

"NO!! I WASN'T!! NOW LET ME GO!!"

The sound of something breaking and the sharp gasp of surprise that came from the woman on the floor. Faye raised a hand to cover her mouth as the familiar rush of a memory long ago flashed through her mind.

_/ I hate you, mother!! I hate you!! /_

_/ Well, I don't exactly love you either, Faye!! I wish you were dead!! You have been nothing but trouble for me ever since the day you were born!! I should have killed you while I had the chance!! /_

_/ SLAP!! /_

_/ Tears of anguish…/_

_/ How can you say such horrid things, mother? How can you say that to me… /_

_/ You dare to hit me? You dare to hit me, you stupid slut!!! /_

_/ No, mother, please!! Don't lock me in there!! It's too dark!! Please mother!! Pleeeeeease!! /_

The musty smell of the dark, damp room. It had choked her senses. Threatened to make her mad.

"I am so sorry…"

The older woman spat out in disdain and got to her feet. Her eyes now filled with a hate that Faye could barely stand to watch.

"Mother…"

"I might as well tell you the sordid truth, Faye. Do you want to know why I cannot stand you? Do you want to know why I despise you and your _precious_ father?!"

~ Oh, mother, why? ~  
  


"Because you aren't mine, Faye!! Do you hear me?! You are **not** my child!!"

_/ Take that baby away from me!!! /_

"No…no…it can't be…"

A smug look of satisfaction on a bitter face. "Oh, it is all right. I am barren, Faye. As barren a desert. The doctor said I would never be able to give birth and your father…your _precious _father couldn't stand it. And do you know what he did, Faye? Do you want to know what _precious_ daddy did?!"

"No…"

"He slept with her!! He slept with the woman who took care of you!! He fucked the goddamn house maid and look at what happened!!"

She closed her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, her head shaking in denial. "It's a lie!! It's a lie!! You are my mother!!"

Her hands were pulled roughly away from her face as she was forced to stare into the spiteful woman's eyes.

 "She was more beautiful, Faye. She was younger. She had breasts and thighs and every man wanted her. Every man, including your father. And so he slept with her and you were born and what was I to do, Faye? I had a reputation to protect!! How could I show my face to the world, saying that my _precious_ husband had slept with a maid!! And so, I stayed. I put up the act. I would pretend you were mine, while little Miss. Perfect took care of you! I would continue being the Mistress of the Valentine Estates, while looking after a bastard!!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Madame Valentine, the guests are here."

"We will be right out."

Waiting for the sounds of the footsteps to recede, the older woman straightened up and smoothed down her own gown, her demeanor now back to the cool, calm and collected poise of an aristocrat.

"Look at yourself. You have smudged your mascara. Clean up yourself and come downstairs in the next five minutes. Have I made myself clear?"

She could only nod mutely as she watched her 'mother' walk out of the room. She waited for the door to close before collapsing unto the bed and breaking down in harsh and uncontrollable sobs.

~ Why is this happening to me? Why??!! ~  
  


~&~&~&~&~&~

He wasn't a tuxedo man. The thought of being confined in a black suit with a tie always made him break out in a sweat, but with the help of his very good friend, aka Jet Black, Spike Spiegel found himself standing in front of the large grandeur stone steps that led towards the bright lights of the largest house he had ever seen, wearing the constricting outfit that, unbeknownst to him, gave him an air of danger and intrigue.

"May I show you in, sir?"

"Hai." Came the automatic response, as he was ushered up the stairs by the servant. He was led towards the line where the guests were being made to show their invitations before being let in. He searched his pockets for a minute, before breathing a sigh of relief as the small piece of cardboard was felt. Whipping it out in a flourish, he smiled brightly at the bored looking butler.

"And you are?"

"Spike Spiegel, at your service."

"Spike Spiegel of what?"

Spike blinked in confusion for a moment. "I am sorry…I don't quite get you."

"Do you have a title? Or are you a large company owner? Or…"

A small smirk as comprehension dawned. "Ah, yes. I am Spike Spiegel, the husband of Faye Valentine and the author of several books which I am sure you have not read."

The butler looked a bit confused. "I am sorry, but did you say the husband of Lady Faye?"

"I do believe I…"

"Well, hello there, Spike! Fancy meeting you here, my friend. Smithers, this is my good friend, Spike. You can let him through. He is with my party tonight."

"Of course, Mr. Vicious."

~ Two can play that game, Vicious. ~ 

And with a smile that was nothing short of effervescent, Spike pinned eyes that spoke otherwise on the smirking visage before him. Placing a strong arm around the gray-haired man's shoulder, Spike shrugged good-naturedly and reached for a passing flute of champagne. 

"How about it, Vicious?" He crooned a bit too sweetly. "How about you show me your circle of rich…Why, how rude of you! You never introduced me to this lovely, dazzling vision of beauty at your side…."

Vicious spat out through clenched teeth. He was slowly beginning to regret his actions. "She is my wife."

"Your wife?! Your wife?! My goodness! Forgive my outburst, my lady, but it is so hard to believe that you could be married to such a man…"

"Spike…"

"You really ought to have a more…"

"Excuse us, my darling." Vicious interrupted calmly as he placed a firm grip on his tormentor's arm and pulled him away from the crowd. "You listen to me, Spike. I will not tolerate you embarrassing me or yourself in front of such distinguished guests…"

"Vicious-sama, what a pleasure to meet you again."

The two men spun around at the husky voice. "Ah, Madame Valentine. The pleasure is all mine. I do not believe that you have met…Mr. Spiegel…"

Spike could have sworn the temperature had dropped several degrees. This was, obviously, Faye's mother and Faye's mother did not like him. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Nodding curtly, the older woman tightened her lips in disapproval, her eyes giving a quick rundown of the lanky, handsome man before her. "Mr. Spiegel."

"Madame Valentine." He responded just as coolly. "I just came to look for my wife. You wouldn't happen to know where she is now, would you?"

"I am afraid that you have come to the wrong place, Mr. Spiegel."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Come Monday morning, you will be meeting with my daughter's lawyers. The divorce papers should be legalized and ready by then."

And not waiting to see Spike's reaction, the woman slipped an arm around Vicious and smiled at him. "Try to enjoy yourself this evening, Mr. Spiegel. It is a shame that Faye has tired of you so…quickly."

His hands tightened into fists within his pockets, his jaw working silently as he let the insult sink through. He suddenly felt out of place in this world filled with fake and artificial mirth. He longed for his apartment and the warmth of his woman. He longed for…

~ Faye??? ~

He blinked in disbelief as he watched the almost ethereal beauty work her way through the crowd of admiring people. His first irrational thought was on how ugly the dress was and secondly on how pale and drawn she looked. Sure, she smiled and talked to the guests, but she looked…lifeless.

~ What have they done to you, Faye?! ~  
  


By some telepathic connection that only married couples could brag about, green eyes that could always sear through his soul, widened as they met his across the crowded room. Time stood still as heart rates climbed. The sudden joy of being within each other's presence threatening to make them forget where they were and to jump into each other's arms.

~ Spike??? ~

~ Faye… ~  
  


He tried to make his feet move towards her, but she was soon surrounded by another group of people and Spike could only growl and watch helplessly in frustration.

~&~&~&~&~

Her mind whirled with names and faceless people. She tried to crane her neck to look for the person she had thought she saw.

~ It's a dream. It has to be an apparition or something. Spike couldn't possibly be here. Why would he be here?! Oh, please don't let it be a dream!! ~

"Excuse me." She said apologetically. "But I have to meet someone."

And ignoring the glare of disdain she received from her 'mother', she pushed her way through the crowd to search for the elusive lanky figure. 

"Oh, please, excuse me. Excuse me…ow!"

"Where do you think you are going?" came the sharp hiss of anger, as Faye felt her arm being pulled on roughly.

"I am going to look for my husband." Faye replied with vehemence. "Now let me go…_mother._ Not unless you want me to tell the world that you are not really my mother and that Faye Valentine is actually a maid's daughter. I don't think you would like to see your reputation flush down the toilet now, would you?"

"Why, you little tramp!!"

"As much a tramp as my mother was? Hmm…Helena! Now, if you would excuse me…I have a man to look for."

After several more minutes of fruitless searching around the rooms, she lifted up her billowing skirts and ran out of the house and towards the lawns. Several guests were already outside enjoying the cool night breeze, as she searched through them frantically. 

Almost in tears now at the thought that it might all have been her imagination, she stopped in exhaustion and leaned her head against a wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. I was wishing so hard for it to be him. Oh, Spike…I love you so much."

"And I love you too, my green-eyed angel."

She froze for several seconds, her heart refusing to register that voice that always made her feel weak. Afraid to turn around for fear it was just another trick of the mind, she croaked out softly.

"Spike? Is it really you?"

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, as the familiar scent filled her senses. Warm lips pressed gently against her now arched neck, as she closed her eyes in silent bliss. 

"Hai, Faye." Came the husky reply filled with warmth and desire. 

"It is me. And I have come to take you back home."

She spun around in his arms to cup his face within her palms, her eyes drinking in the face that she had never thought she would see again. "Yes, Spike. I will come back home…"

He did not allow her to finish her sentence as he swooped down to claim her lips in a kiss that had them hanging on to each other for dear life. Hands trembled with barely suppressed excitement, as tongues danced in a rhythm as old as time. Finally releasing each other for air, they pressed their foreheads together, each with a lopsided grin of happiness on their faces. 

"Let's get out of here, Faye."

"Right now?" she asked with a devilish glint in her eye.

A responding glint was in his brownish-red depths as he responded lazily. "No time like the present, ne?"

She nodded and grasped his hands within hers. Lifting up her skirts, she kicked off her shoes and wiggled her bare toes in the soft grass. Spike raised an eyebrow as she began to twirl around in happiness, a light chuckle escaping his lips as she continued with her antics. Leaping into his arms again, she placed a light kiss on his nose.

"Let's go, Spike Spiegel. I have oh, so much to tell you!"

They were about to make their way towards the other exit where they wouldn't be seen, when the cold voice stopped them.

"If you leave this place, Faye, do not expect me to welcome you back here ever again."

Faye tightened her grip on her husband's hands and spun around slowly to face the irate older woman.

"I don't care anymore." She replied calmly. "Don't you get it, Helena? It's over. Finished. I am no longer going to be bound to you by obligation or duty. My only duty is to my husband now! The man I love more than anything else in the world. And you cannot take that away from me. You hear me?! I am free from you now!! For the first time in my life, Helena, I can finally say that I have a home to go to, where I will be loved and protected. Something you never gave to me! Something Vicious will never be able to give to me!!"

"You foolish child. Too blinded by that folly emotion called love. I hope it spits back in your face!! I hope you suffer!!"

Spike growled but stopped as Faye squeezed his hand gently. "It's okay, Helena. You have a right to be angry. What happened to you was wrong, but you shouldn't let that weight live with you for the rest of your life. I have grown up now. I am no longer a little girl in your shadows…and I hope that someday you will find it in your heart to forgive my father, just as much as I am willing to forgive you. Goodbye, Helena."

And turning back to face her man, she smiled softly and whispered. 

"Let's go home."


	15. Ureshi (Happiness)

Well, it's been a long time coming, but it's finally up! And to every one of you that has stuck with me throughout this story /glomps and refuses to let go/ thank you all soooo much! I can't say enough of how much your encouragement has helped with this:

El-Hazardess the carebear, Victoria Telpicorei, S. Sanchez, Serenade, Strife21, oblivious, Bumblebee-Queen, mizzy_zero, LadyMercury, Michi, SpikezAngel, Quimberly and Lain.

And to the rest of you, enjoy!!

****

**EPILOGUE:**

/ It's another beeeeeeaauuuutiful spring day outside, folks! Time to shuck out those heavy winter suits and let's get ready for another day filled with warm sunshine! /

She sipped her iced tea quietly, green eyes staring intently at her companion.

"You look happy."

"I am." Came the soft reply.

"I am glad."

She reached across the small table and placed a reassuring hand upon the other's.

"So, what happens now?"

"I am still amazed at how well you are taking this, Faye."

"Don't be ridiculous, father." She chided softly. "You made a mistake, but a good one." She smiled. "You and mother brought me into this world and for that I am eternally grateful. I couldn't have asked for a better father."

Trembling hands grasped hers. "No, Faye. I should be grateful to _you_. You have turned out to be far better than I could ever have expected. You make me so proud."

"Hai, papa. So do you."

A happy silence befell the table before she spoke up again.

"And Helena?"

A heavy sigh. "She is still the same…."

"You could always divorce her, papa."

He shook his head and stared out of the window. The sounds of spring filling the bustling streets. People eating outside now, no need to hide indoors anymore. Ah…spring…

"She is a lonely woman, Faye." He replied. "Although she puts up the tough act, beneath it all is a woman who is as insecure as ever. She needs me and I promised to be there for her. Can you understand that, Faye?"

Lowered lashes hid green eyes from the pleading ones before them. "I don't think I could, papa. But if that's what you want, then who am I to stop you?"

A light tap upon the glass window sent both heads spinning around in faint alarm. Pressed against the window like a little child was the writer himself.

Father chuckled as Faye snorted. "Looks like the husband is getting rather impatient."

She laughed lightly. A laughter filled with joy and peace. "Yes. Patience was never one of his virtues."

Turning back to face him, she made the waiting gesture with her hand. 'Be right there', she mouthed out, earning a shrug and a nod in return.

"I will not keep you any longer, Faye. You do have a long journey ahead of you today."

She nodded again and reached for her purse, when the gentle hands stalled her movements. 

"No, the meal is on me. I insist. It is rare that we ever get to eat out."

She grinned and got to her feet, walking around the table to place a light kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, so much, papa. I hope you have a good vacation."

"Hai. Give my regards to your mother."

"I will. Goodbye, father."

And with an extra bounce in her step, she walked out of the café and into the waiting arms of her husband.

~&~&~&~&~

The dying rays of the sunset dusted across the landscape creating a wonderful display of shadows and light that darkened the two silent figures.

Suddenly, one of the figures bent down to place the large bouquet of flowers next to the large headstone, her hands brushing against the stone-etched epitaph.

                                                **Akiko Masaki**

**                                     Loving sister and friend**

**                                                Rest in Peace.**

"Akiko…" she whispered hoarsely. "Such a beautiful name. I wish we could have had more time to spend together, mama. I miss you so much."

A strong arm came to rest upon her shoulders, squeezing them lightly in encouragement.

"Little Spike is really growing up fast. You should see him now. He can chew his own toes!"

The green haired man snorted. "Faye, sweetheart, is that the only accomplishment you could think of??"

She got to her feet and grinned brightly, before placing a light kiss on his nose. "You don't really think I am going to tell my mother that he got to call your name first, do you?"

"Jealous?"

"Very."

A sudden lustful cry of neglect caused both to jump apart in guilt. Focusing their attention upon the tiny bundle of joy in the pram, they cooed and 'ooed' and 'aahed' to make him quiet.

"I think he's ready to go home." Spike reasoned, as he lifted his son up to cradle him in his arms.

A light dust of green hair covered the smooth head, as sparkling green eyes shone with pleasure. Tiny fingers clutched around the lean strong finger, as father and son smiled at each other.

And in a cheeky tone, Spike rubbed his nose against the smaller one and crooned softly. "Hey, buddy, why don't you tell mommy that little thing you told me yesterday, hmm?"

"Spike…" Faye admonished teasingly as they made their way towards the waiting car.

"Come on, buddy, say it for dada…come on…"

The baby gurgled and finally sputtered out the word. "Dada."

Father laughed out loud at mother's snort of irritation, before getting a painful jab on his arm. 

"Ouch, Faye!! That hurt!!"

"Serves you right. And if you keep up with this, you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

Father and son pouted and stared at each other. "Your mother is a tyrant, buddy. Good luck to ya in your teenage years."

~&~&~&~&~

Sweaty bodies lay cradled to each other beneath tousled sheets, happy satiated and contented sighs, spilling out of moist and warm lips. 

She cradled his head against her chest, her hands stroking the stubborn bushy locks in gentle motions. She stared through hooded eyes at the ceiling, wondering how she had come to deserve this much happiness. 

Almost a year ago, she had thought that had life and marriage was over. Hopes of bliss with the man she loved a thing of fantasy. And now…now…

~ I am content. ~

She noticed his breathing becoming even and leaning down to place a kiss on his hair, she shifted carefully out of his arms and out of the bed. Not bothering to slip into any clothes, she walked towards the adjacent room that had been converted into a nursery. The nursery they had once thought would never be used. Now filled with everything a baby could ever want, she moved closer to the crib and stared down at the new man in her life. 

Getting the news from Spike about the new medical procedure had sent her into a state of fear and anticipation. But with help from the doctors, everything had gone smoothly. Never had she seen Spike so concerned about her welfare. She chuckled lightly at the memory. He had been worse than a mother hen. He had called every minute from work, had been home every evening with her and on the day of the birth, he had passed out in the operation room.

Wrapping her arms around her body, she swallowed down the lump that had risen to her throat. Things couldn't be going any better for them. Spike's new book had been published and had hit number one on the bestseller's list and was still going strong. Vicious and his wife had found a new babysitter and to the gray-haired man's chagrin, his wife had wanted to move to another planet. He had had no other choice and their departure had made national news.

She had finally learnt all about her mother/governess. Had dug up the rare pictures of both of them from their extensive photo collection that had been stored in the attic. Her mother had died of cancer. One that had not been detected…breast cancer. She never had the chance to see her daughter grow up or to see her grandson.

An unwilling tear slid down her cheek and she gasped in surprise as strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, before the warm brush of a kiss placed on her head caused her to lean back against the solid heat of the man behind her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"Us."

"Hn…and what about us?"

She swallowed and reached around to press him even tighter against her. 

"Just that…I almost lost you, Spike and I don't intend for that to happen again. And if it means having to woo you all over and over and over again…then…then, I will. Ai shiteru, Spike…"

"Ai shiteru, Faye-chan." Came the husky reply.

~ Till death do us part. ~

~Owari~


End file.
